


“Yes, Goddess”

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awesome Bulma Briefs, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore, Inspired by Music, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn With Plot, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Vegeta has never had an issue with pleasing his partners...just the other way around. He decides to visit a local dungeon and meets a certain blue-haired domme that’s about to turn his world upside down.Warning: VERY explicit series with all kinds of kinks included. It is based on REALISTIC dom/sub dynamics (including safe words and aftercare). This is meant to be a realistic representation of a BDSM dynamic, 1000% consensual.AU: Saiyans are a minority species on Earth.Chapters are inspired by music (I highly recommend you look up the songs to get the vibe of each chapter).***Sequel coming soon!***
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675705
Comments: 124
Kudos: 308





	1. Behind the Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been wanting to write this for awhile so may as well start now! 
> 
> DBZ does not belong to me, neither do the songs that inspire each chapter. 
> 
> For a specific look at how this fic will go, go to the 5th chapter update! 
> 
> Artist: Depeche Mode

People of various shapes and sizes spread themselves thin across the modern and classy waiting room. Vegeta sat there himself, tail tightly wound his waist, staring blankly at the wall. Though the Saiyan looked calm and collected on the surface, inside, he was a raging storm of nerves, his senses taking in every little thing around him. The idle chit chat of previously visited patrons sitting near him. The woman in bright blue spandex behind the front desk typing away on the computer stationed there. The smack of a whip three doors down and the hisses or moans of whatever man was on the receiving end.

How the fuck did I get here?

He knew exactly how that happened. It was no mystery.

One night. Vegeta had been scrolling through Facebook and came across a ‘bound in discussions’ group that regularly talked about taboo activities such as those practiced here. He was no virgin though his lack of satisfying sexual experiences made him wonder for years if something was wrong with him. He could please a woman, for sure, but could rarely get off himself. Maybe it was from years of treatment under those tyrants in the service; it made anything remotely gentle hardly felt. But some of the topics the admins of that group put up for discussion and exploration sounded attractive to him. Less and less, as he sat in the community as a passive bystander, did he stop saying ‘not my kink’ and more ‘would be willing to try.’

But he didn’t know how to get started, at first. He thought maybe he’d go to one of those parties the books talk about. Or find someone specific to ask on a date, though that always felt more like an interview for ‘do your kinks match mine.’ But both sounded way too intimidating. Vegeta was never one to back down from a challenge, but how could he explain to someone else what he liked if he didn’t know in the slightest?

Not to mention that the Saiyans that makeup 2% of the world’s population are known for their incredible strength, violence, and tempers. Who’d want to partner up with a grumpy half-monkey that could kill you in one go?

So here he is. At a local dungeon, that felt more like a doctor’s office, aside from the scantily clad women behind the desk. He filled out as much as he could of the intake form - some people were fucking weird with what turned them on - and quietly yet impatiently waited for his name to be called.

His phone buzzed. 

** IDIOT: What are you doing?**

** V: None of your business. What do you want?**

** IDIOT: I found another chick for you! Want me to send her digits? **

Vegeta grit his teeth in embarrassed irritation and quickly stuffed his phone in his jean pocket. Raditz was always known for meddling where he didn’t belong, his love life included. He wasn’t interested in finding a mate anytime soon. Shit, if this worked out, he probably wouldn’t need to.

“Vegeta Ouji?”

He looked at the redhead in white leather that called his name. She held a clipboard and a broad smile. His mouth thinned to a grim line as he stood and walked up to her spot at the front desk.

“You see, Mr. Ouji, we offer a few dommes that may fit what you’re looking for,” the female explained. “Take a look at their profiles here and let me know once you’ve made your selection. If one doesn’t end up working out, you can always come back and try another.”

He gave a deep grunt in response, looking through the black and white headshots of the women in front of him. All were explicitly for ‘baby’ participants or those brand new to their service. Very few offered actual sexual release, though. The frown on Vegeta’s face grew. He turned the page and was met with a pair of brilliant eyes, shining through the crappy ink of the page.

_Dr. Bulma Briefs. 5’5”. 175 lbs. Scientist. Heiress. Soft mommy and hardcore domme. Willing to work with different species. Consensual gratification allowed. Will allow play outside of the premises under exceptional circumstances._

He could feel his face flushing as Vegeta read through her list of kinks. The thought of anyone - let alone this tiny female - doing these acts to him sent an unusual shiver down his spine. His tail tightened around his waist, the hair bristling. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Vegeta picked her headshot out and gave it to the receptionist. After setting up a payment method and finishing some other paperwork, she finally looked at the headshot he picked. “Oh! You picked Dr. Briefs! Excellent choice. You’ll need to complete an additional interview with her individually before you set up any playtime.”

His brow furrowed. “And what does that entail?”

She gave a knowing smile. “That’s between you and her.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she led him down the hall to a broad set of double doors. The redhead pressed the intercom next to the door, “Dr. Briefs, you have a new patient.”

Buzz. Click. 

The doors barely opened, gently. She waved Vegeta ahead with an amused grin. He gulped and walked through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bratty sub Vegeta, anyone?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! It absolutely helps ❤️ Thank you to everyone who’s commented so far. You’re amaze-balls!!


	2. Whatever Bulma Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Had this up for a day and my inbox was blowing up with the comments and kudos 😍 I’m so glad you all wanted to read this! 
> 
> I’m going to do this series along with Crave, so definitely keep an eye out for both getting new chapters at least once a week. This one has been on my brain for a minute, so it may get more for a bit.
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me! 
> 
> Song and Artist: Whatever Lola Wants by Ella Fitzgerald.

Vegeta pushed through the large oak doors and into the biggest office he’d ever seen. Ceiling high bookcases littered all of the wall except the back, which held two huge windows framing a fireplace. Plush cream carpeting covered the floor, smelling faintly of strawberries for some reason. In front of him sat a sitting space with two wingback, white love seats and a coffee table of the same startling shade. On the other side of it was a large mahogany desk, hand-carved from the looks of it. And sitting behind it he assumed to be Dr. Briefs. 

He didn’t know what to expect from this petite woman. Her brilliant blue eyes looked over him curiously yet the only change in her expression was a twitch of a smile curling across her face.She wore a white pant suit, the pleating clearly showing from even as far away as Vegeta was. One well-manicured hand propped under her chin while the other subtly swirled a glass of wine. Cerulean locks were pulled back into a tight bun against her head. Her lips were blood red. 

“Have a seat,” she stated. Her voice was gentle yet commanding, like she gave no room for negotiation. A soft timbre with the accent of a native Earthling, even if her unusual coloring suggested otherwise. 

Vegeta, however, remained standing, giving a curt shake of his head. His onyx eyes flickered throughout the room, taking note of all corners His tail continued to bristle around his waist, itching to be free. 

A flash of some irritation shot through the female’s eyes. “Hmm.” The smile remained, if not growing slightly wider at his disobedience. She stood, sat on the edge of the desk, and kicked her legs around to the front. Immediately Vegeta noticed the obscenely high white heels that seemed to stretch her legs. If not for those, she’d look like some kind of CEO on another day at the office. The wine in her hand still remained, not a single drop spilled through her movements. 

Graceful and powerful. Somewhere inside Vegeta found he liked that. 

“We need to establish some ground rules,” she spoke briskly. “Within this room, you do as I say. I am your goddess. You will worship the ground I walk on and the shoes I wear to do it. If you have a problem with that, there’s the door. But I can guarantee that if you listen to what I say, you’ll leave feeling satisfied every time.”

A tiny smirk appeared on Vegeta’s face. This woman thought she could control him, and a small part of him was intrigued to see if she backed her words. “I refuse to sit.”

“And why is that?”

“I only sit when I’m comfortable.”

She gave an inquisitive tilt of her head. “What makes you uncomfortable about sitting in here?”

He took stock of his surroundings, chewing over his words. “I wouldn’t want to dirty the upholstery.” 

For a moment it was quiet. Then she started to giggle, turning into hard laughter. “Fair enough,” the female said, standing. She sauntered over to the bookcase, her hips swaying. 

A waft of her scent came across his nose, sending a shiver through him. Deep, fruity, and clean. Hardly any perfume, like her natural musk was enough of a scent. Some kind of spice - vanilla? - came through. The combination made a warmth pool in the bottom of his belly and made his throat let out a contented growl against his will. 

Vegeta took his time noticing her ripe, peachy ass and incredibly full bust. If the suit wasn’t well tailored - which he could do nothing but assume it was - she’d have popped a button by now. She was a very attractive woman, and she definitely knew it. The beast within him has begun to stir as soon as she stated her ‘ground rules’ and growled it’s appreciation of her. 

Suddenly the bookcase began to move, opening up to a small examination room. A chair sat in the center and next to it a stool with a small medical tray on a stand. Dr. Briefs turned and gave Vegeta a look. “Come.” 

“Just try to relax,” the blue-haired female soothed as she typed away on the computer next to her. Vegeta sat in the examination chair, after much debate between himself and the woman next to him, and impatiently waited. A few wires had been taped to his now bare chest and were hooked to the computer. His tail hang loose next to him, thumping absentmindedly against the chair’s base. 

Because he was a Saiyan, she had said, a few tests needed to be done. Something about measuring his energy levels so he wouldn’t hurt her. A good portion of the one-sided conversation Vegeta hadn’t understood but he remained enamored with this woman, giving her his full attention. Why would a woman of her brains work in a place like this? Was it for fun? What did she have to gain from it? He chewed these thoughts over as he watched her every movement. 

For being a ‘domme’, this woman wasn’t intimidating in the traditional sense. He knew he could snap her in half like a twig, no problem. There must be more than what others usually use - such as whips and chains, which Vegeta didn’t know how he felt about in the first place - underneath the surface. 

“Alright, I need you to stand and power up for me,” the doctor stated, her eyes still glued to the screen. 

Shock ran across Vegeta’s features. “What?”

Her eyes landed hard on him.” Stand. Power up. Now.” 

His eyes asked the obvious, silent question: how did she know Saiyans had energy manipulation abilities? Is that what she was doing on the computer? What was this woman getting at? She remained quiet, her eyes fixed on him. 

Apparently, he’d be getting no answer. Yet. 

He hesitated, but slowly stood and began to gradually raise his energy. The air in the room began to heat up, spinning rapidly. Papers flew all over the place. 

The woman remained seated, seeming to barely notice the shift in the room. “Keep going,” she urged. A smirk appeared on her face. “Unless you can’t do any better than that.”

He gave a smirk back. 

Fine, she asked for it. 

The air around them began to intensify, electric shocks spreading all around them. The lightbulbs popped, sending them into partial darkness. Somewhere in the building an alarm sounded. His body began to let off a blueish glow, feet raising off of the floor. 

Still she continued to sit there, looking mildly amused. 

His brow furrowed as he powered down. Vegeta took deep breaths, looking the female over. He’d actually broken a sweat from the exertion. Why hadn’t she moved?

“That should be good enough, I guess,” she drawled. “Take those electrodes off and have a seat.”

Once he did as she asked, the woman gave a few more clicks on the keyboard. “Are you going to explain what that was about?” he pressed. 

She gave a knowing smile, giving him a quick glance. “In due time. In the meantime, I have a few questions to ask you.” 

Vegeta snarled, his patience at his limit. “Can’t you just look at the stupid questionaire they gave me?” 

“Oh, I will. But first I need to know why you’re here.” The blue-haired woman turned off the screen and faced him. They were barely a foot apart and Vegeta could smell her scent intensely, now. Her skin lightly shone from the increase in temperature, a thin layer of sweat starting to build on her collarbone. 

He had a sudden inclination to taste it. 

“From what I’ve gathered so far, you’re a prideful brat - it’s an industry term, don’t take it personal - that enjoys being argumentative and the upper hand. Based off of your questionnaire from earlier, the majority of your interests are very tame. Yet, I find it hard to believe that you can’t find a partner outside of this establishment that can satisfy your urges. You’re an attractive, well-built male and even your lack of genuine people skills wouldn’t keep you from finding a good lay every once in awhile.” Dr. Brief’s eyes bore into Vegeta. “So, why are you here?”

He opened his mouth...then closed it. That was a good question. Vegeta knew honesty with this woman, with any dynamic of a sexual nature, was the best policy. But a part of himself refused to submit to her infuriatingly detailed analysis of his character. How could she claim to know him so well after just a few minutes? He didn’t get it. 

He gave a sigh before carefully speaking his answer, “I struggle with finding a...satisfying sexual relationship.” 

Her eyebrows perked at that but no other change was made to the woman’s face. “Are you impotent?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, woman.” Vegeta’s face flushed crimson, feeling a surge of rage at the insult. “I didn’t say I had issues satisfying anyone.”

“Hmm. But no one can get you off.”

“There’s no need to be so vulgar about it. But, yes.”

She chuckled, gazing at the nails of her right hand for a moment before meeting his again. Her thumb absentmindedly played with the side of her index’s cuticle. “What do you feel would push you over the edge, then?” 

“How should I know that?”

“You know you’re body better than anyone else. You should know.”

“Isn’t that your job?”

She was suddenly way too close, her face only a few inches from his. Vegeta didn’t know who had moved first but there was barely a breath of room between them now. Her eyes shone with a myriad of emotions under a layer of professional curiosity. He bit his tongue; that strange desire to trace her neck with his tongue lingered on. It had grown substantially within the past few minutes. 

She noticed. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Her eyes dared him to lie. A thrill shot down to the base of his tail. 

He swallowed. “Tasting you.”

“If you were to, how would that make you feel?”

Confusion ran through his mind. His face must face shown his confuddlement; the blue haired female grinned and leaned in impossibly closer, until her lips were right next to his ear. “How would licking my neck and chest feel to you? Tell me how it would make your body feel.”

As he thought the notion, listening to her voice wash over him, he felt himself heating. A tingling spread across his skin, much like he imagined would happen to her if he acted on his impulse. Normally foreplay was something that was skipped over in his sexual escapades, though he knew how to quickly make a female ready for him to claim. He’d never spent more than a few minutes with them to explore how taking his time would make them feel. Make him feel. This woman, however... “Not...unpleasant.” His tail had begun to wrap itself around the woman’s leg without him noticing. He could hear a low growl, half registering he was the one making the sound. 

She bit her lip, tracing his jaw line with the tip of her nose. The subtle scent of her arousal began to permeate the air around them, hardening his body and tightening the grip his tail had on her leg. “But you won’t let yourself...will you?”

He didn’t need to answer. His knuckles had gone white from clenching his fists, urging them to stay by his sides. His body was trembling slightly but remained planted in one spot. Only his eyes - his lower extremities - betrayed the growing sense of lust within himself. 

“I thought not,” she stated, looking him in the eye. She seemed to know enough about Saiyan biology to understand the need for transparent communication, verbally and physically. The constant eye contact was a reassuring sign of that. The fact that he could smell hardly any other beings on her skin was another. She rarely came into close quarters with any other ‘patients’...why bring her walls down for him? 

He processed his thoughts of potential ulterior motives as his eyes watched her movements. She moved away, picked up a round device, and handed it to him. His questioning gaze prompted her explanation.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the use of collars with some couples who ‘play’. Though I have no intention of collaring you to me - unless that becomes something you’d enjoy at a later date - the point of this is to make sure you don’t lose control of your electromagnetic fields. Though you hold a massive amount of control of your ki, within these worlds you may find certain...activities will make you forgetful of your abilities and their limits. I don’t plan on dying any time soon or burning the building down, so this will help.”

While she spoke, her hands tidied the room from the mess that was made. Her voice was passive and informative, like she was describing what she had for dinner last night and not a sex choker.

“The device will not control your will or anything similar. It will just make your power levels more like that of a human while wearing it. Should you wish to ‘play’, I expect it to be worn. It does have certain functions outside of ki dampening, such as tightening to produce a choking effect, but none will be used without your consent.”

...

“How did you come about this device?”

“I made it.”

Surprise appeared across his features.

She smiled. “What kind of doctor did you think I was? I don’t plan on probing you, even if you are otherworldly. I don’t have the skill set, anyway. I’m a genius of the technological kind.”

...

“Why give it to me, if you can use this technology for more...conventional means?”

At that, the blue haired woman stepped closer to him.Those eyes pierced into his and a softness spread across her features. “I like you. You’re fascinating. And incredibly sexy.” He felt his chest involuntarily puff up at that. She continued, “I feel like ‘playing’ together would be...mutually beneficial.” His tail had come up to wrap itself around her wrist at her words. She ran his fur through her fingers, not quite petting but not quite pushing him away. Her eyes flickered back up to his before she whispered, “I want to see how I can make a big, strong, prideful man like you beg.”

The subtle friction and her bold statement made Vegeta’s body harden more. His face flushed at the her words, but definitely in the good way. “You can sure try, woman.”

She grinned, his words seeming to please her. “Excellent.”

A buzzer sounded and the wall between them and the office began to close. A small surge of panicked curiosity ran down Vegeta’s spine as the room circulated and a bedroom appeared on the opposite wall. White blanket with crimson sheets. Cream carpeting and black paint on the walls.

How big was this woman’s ‘dungeon’?

The female herself went over to the large bed - at least a king, if not bigger - and laid down in the center. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gazed over at him with anticipation. “Shall we get started, then?”

Vegeta took stock of her form laid out before him, his hand still grasping the wide but thin metal choker. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and brought it up around his neck. 

Click. 

It molded next to his skin automatically, not quite choking him but making its presence known.

Then he followed her over to the bed. “Yes, goddess.”


	3. A Guy What Takes His Time (Female Worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ya’ll. Your comments have me ROLLING! 😂 I freaking love it! The enthusiasm is contiguous, seriously. Thank you SO much for the love and support. I’m so looking forward to you all reading this chapter 😘 we’ve got a kink incoming!
> 
> As always, listen to the song for the chapter to get the vibe. DBZ and the music itself do not belong to me. I am but a humble writer who has their own personal Vegeta at home for inspiration.
> 
> Artist: Christina Aguilera (Burlesque Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)

When Vegeta felt the back of his head hit the pillow, he let out a contented sigh. His room was dark and cool, the breeze from outside filtering in gently through his lopsided blinds. The cracks and holes in the walls didn’t stick out as much tonight. His loud-as-all-hell roommates didn’t quite stir up his agitation like usual.

Maybe it was he was spent in every way imaginable and the exhaustion was just getting to him. Like one of those moments where physical weariness overrules a busy mind and pushes it’s owner into a dreamless sleep.

He knew that wasn’t the case, though. 

It was that blue-haired female. Bulma. 

The things she said...

The things he did to her...

How his body had never felt like that before...

He couldn’t help replaying through the events of the past few hours in his mind...

He had come over to the bed, as she beckoned. Vegeta’s eyes hadn’t left her form since she laid herself across the sheets like an offering. The way that white suit clung to her curves. The way her creamy skin shone underneath the dimmer lighting. His fingers reached out, aching to touch her, but then she put her hand up. Her eyes were serious. 

“You’ve never done this before, right?”

His brow furrowed, pulling his mind back from the cobwebs of his lust. “Sex?”

The woman chuckled, like she was listening to a child. It made his tail bristle in agitation. “No, sweetness, BDSM.”

He gave a quick shake of his head. 

“Before we get started - because it WILL get intense, despite what a big boy like you thinks he can handle - we need a safe word. If I say something specific, it will bring you out of your headspace. So, pick.”

He thought through it for a moment. “Worms.”

“...really?”

He glared at her. “Not good enough?”

She shrugged. “No, works perfectly. Just surprised me, is all.”The female reached out, running her fingers along his shoulder. He shuddered, small sparks of electricity trailing behind her touch. A low growl unleashed itself from his throat, his body hardening. Vegeta couldn’t understand why he was so sensitive but tried not to linger on it. “Today,” she continued. “Your job is to turn me on. I’ll tell you when you can do more. Understood?” 

He watched the woman closely, then gave a stiff nod. Though he had no clue what to do, honestly. The limited number of intoxicated one-night stands Vegeta had previously left much to be desired for him. Names were never remembered, let alone faces. He mostly just screwed the chicks to get Raditz off his back about being a prude, and to not waste his money on ‘good pussy’. But as he sat next to this blue haired beauty, who obviously was in touch with her sexuality enough to know what an experienced partner was or wasn’t, he drew a blank. 

“Yes, what?” she pushed. Any sense of knowing Vegeta’s inner turmoil seemed to have gone over the insightful woman’s head. Or she had the respect not to talk about it. 

He rolled his eyes. Was she going to keep this up the whole time? “Yes, goddess.”

A broad smile appeared on her face. “Good boy. Now, get over here and take this off of me. And you better not rip it; it’s expensive.”

He fucking believed it, but moved to do as he was told. His fingers shook as he hesitantly undid the buttons of her jacket and pulled it off of her shoulders. Underneath was a sleeveless vest and white shirt, which was unbuttoned enough for Vegeta to see how barely contained her breasts were. A wave of her scent wafted to his nose and, before he realized what he was doing, Vegeta buried his face in her chest. She gasped and the scent of her arousal spiked the air around him. With more hurriedness, he quickly undid the buttons of the vest and shirt, desperate to reveal more of that creamy skin. 

“Shh...” she soothed, running her fingers through his course hair. A purr started at the back of Vegeta’s throat at feeling her nails grazing his skin. “Not so fast. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

He gulped back a moan. Why were her gentle words causing this ache in his chest while making him unbelievably hard at the same time? The Saiyan’s internal monologue ground to a halt when her shirt was finally thrown away and he’d revealed what was underneath. The woman had on a lacy black bra that was borderline see through. He could faintly make out her pebbled nipples through the thin material. Now that the shirt was gone, the sides of a pair of matching panties peaked above the waistline of her pants, adorning her hips. The belly between them was soft, with some curve to it; the sign of a healthy woman. But what did him in was the incredibly dirty look she was giving him: that blue hair had been let loose from its bun to make her curls bounce out around her face, those eyes burned with lust while her teeth set out to nibble on her bottom ruby-red lip. A sight that made his cock ache viciously. 

“Mmm keep going,” she whispered, staring up at him longingly. Her arms pushed together, pushing her breasts closer to each other and up towards him. “If you keep doing such a good job, I’ll let you taste my nipples.”

His face flushed bright red. “Are you always going to be this...talkative?”

Dr. Briefs - Bulma - giggled, feigning innocence. “Most definitely. I can tell you like it though, big boy.” The toes of her right foot trailed up Vegeta’s inner thigh, and she proceeded to rub her calf against his growing erection. 

He bit his tongue, halting the moan that threatened to unleash itself. Instead, he crawled himself over the woman’s body and let himself finally taste her neck. His tongue darted out to rub along her skin, tracing itself down the side of her throat and along her collarbone. She let out a shiver and moan. “Mmmm just like that.” Encouraged, he let his body rest itself on top of hers - fuck, she fit perfectly against him - and started nibbling and kissing along her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. “Oh, yes,” she moaned. Whenever he’d lick or kiss her skin in just the right way, her hips would subtly buck towards him. Every sound she made, along with the constant friction of her thigh against his member, sent running shocks of pleasure through Vegeta. 

Why had this never happened before with anyone else? 

After a moment, he could feel the woman getting restless beneath him. Her breathy moans gained a whining edge to them, like what he was doing was no longer enough. He didn’t like that. His fingers played with the hooks of her bra, Vegeta’s eyes finally looking up at Bulma, asking for quiet permission. She smiled and arched her back up, giving him room to unclasp and pull off the invading garment. 

He couldn’t help but groan when his hands finally grasped her breasts. They easily overflowed his palms, incredibly warm and plump. Her nipples were darker, olive toned, and matched perfectly with her creamy skin. 

First, he kissed and licked his way down the center valley of her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Vegeta gathered it was what she wanted - the way she moaned, bucked her hips, and chattered endlessly about how good he was making her feel was plenty indication for that - but he didn’t care. He found he enjoyed taking his time with this woman, tasting her and ‘turning her on’. So, he trailed kisses underneath her hefty breasts and over her creamy flesh. 

She whimpered as his breath brushed over her nipples. “Oh, yes. Play with them. They need your attention, too.”

He chuckled. “I thought I was playing with them, goddess?” 

She grinned, her eyes closed from focusing on his mouth and hands but her mind still aware enough to comprehend his teasing. “Mmm but you can use your tongue too.”

“But I have.” He licked circles over her breasts, completely ignoring the exact spot where she wanted it. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Her breath hitched into a whine for a moment, her body lost in the denial for the pleasure she needed. “Run the fucking pad of that dirty tongue over my nipples,” she commanded. “Now.”

Vegeta groaned, immediately laving her chest just like she wanted. Fuck, it was hot when she talked like that. Even more so when she moaned hard, in relief and lust, at the feeling of his mouth on her. His hips ground into her thigh hard as he moaned around her breast in his mouth. 

They spent some time like this, moaning and groaning at what the other did to their bodies. Soon, their pants were tossed across the floor. He laid with his head at her hips, her head at his knees, and gave her clit the same treatment as her nipples. Underneath those black lace panties, her legs stretched for days and a soft plain of blue stubble was present. It tickled against Vegeta’s face as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue then laved at her in quick strokes. Both hands had reached up under her legs - twisting her hips up close to his shoulders - and each teased one of her nipples. The woman moaned and screamed, a torrent of curses and groans flowing from her mouth. Her hand pumped his cock hard but slowly, squeezing and moving faster only when he licked or kissed in the right spot. It drove Vegeta nuts with how much he loved it. 

“Kami, you do such a good job licking my clit. Fucking hell, yes, right there! Shit, don’t stop. Oh fuck, yeah! Right there!”

The woman screamed, her nails digging into Vegeta’s scalp as her orgasm rippled through her body. He moaned at the taste of her intensifying, moving his tongue in and out of her pussy like his cock. He wanted to drink all of her up, just cover his face and chest in her juices. She twitched and writhed under him, her hand firmly gripping the base of his cock as she came down from her high. 

“Fuck, come here,” she moaned, pulling on his arm. Vegeta followed, instantly latching his lips to the side of her neck. He growled as her hand continued her ministrations on his cock, pumping vigorously. “You were such a good boy making me cum,” she praised. Those blue eyes alternated between watching his face and cock, that tiny hand refusing to ease up its grip. “You want to cum for me?”

Vegeta groaned, nodding his head enthusiastically. He had almost lost it when she came, and now the sound of her voice...the feel of her hand...fuck, he was so cloooose...

“You can do it,” the blue-haired vixen continued, leaving hot kisses across his forehead. Her nails trailed up and down his back, holding him flush against her body, and teased the base of his tail. 

Vegeta let out a gasp, his tail coming up to wrap around her wrist. He looked up into her eyes, onyx meeting sapphire. His resolve began to slip. “I-I’m close. H-hold it...” he whimpered. 

Her hand latched around the base of his tail while simultaneously tightening around his cock and pumping unbelievably faster. “You like that? You gonna cum for me?,” she teased,staring him down. “I want you to cum all over this hand. Just let your load loose. You were so good for me; you deserve it.” 

Vegeta groaned loudly and clamped his teeth onto her shoulder, cumming hard. His body shook and shivered as he got wave after wave of pleasure running down his back and tail. The woman gasped and hissed, her hand faltering for a moment, but it hardly registered as Vegeta came down from his high. His hips twitched as her hand kept pumping his seed out on to the sheets. 

Vegeta felt himself grow hard at the memory, slightly saddened that the woman made him leave so quickly after they were done. 

True, it wasn’t that quick. She had emphasized the need for something called ‘aftercare’, so he laid against her chest for about a half-hour. Drowning himself in her scent. Coming down from the best orgasmic high he’s probably had. Because, fuck, if just the first time was that could how would it feel if he was actually inside of her...

She was pretty pissed, though, before he left. Something about him biting her too hard. It looked fine, to him. The indentions were already leaving and it was hardly even red. But she’d told him to come back next time expecting a ‘punishment’. 

Vegeta grinned. If that weak woman could actually inflict pain on him, he’d have to go back. Though he had never expected to feel anything from someone treating him gently - shit, he never thought someone encouraging him to orgasm would ever be hot, either - so the thought of her hurting him...

A shiver ran down his spine. 

Raditz and Kakarot has given him odd looks when he first walked in the front door, most likely due to the female’s scent on him. He ignored their questions, though, and came past to his room. 

The thought of her touching him, however, made him unbelievably hard. Vegeta’s hand was poised over himself, half tempted to take care of the problem. 

But, then he looked at his end table to the right. A thin silver band, the collar she gave him, sat there. 

He watched his hand pick it up, study the craftsmanship, and clip it on. 

Click. 

Vegeta rolled over and let the pressure of his body against the hard mattress soften his dick. And then sleep finally found him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Female worship with a little domme mommy mixed in, anyone? 😍 
> 
> Remember: communication with your partners is HOT. Safe words, after care, all that fun stuff!
> 
> Please let me know your honest thoughts! Already looking forward to Veggie’s ‘punishment’ in the next chapter 😏
> 
> Ta-ta for now!!


	4. Uncomfortable (Edging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Be sure to leave me your thoughts and check out my submission for Smutfest! Since this has its weekly, update, I'll be working on ”Extra-terrestrial” for the rest of the week. 
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me!
> 
> Artist: Halestorm

The flames seemed to swallow the bulb as Vegeta spun it quickly and gently. One hand grasped the rod steady, the other turned. Once the pigment had melded into the rest of the hot glass to his liking, Vegeta brought the rod up to his lips and blew in quick, even puffs. The bubble expanded. Gold and royal blue flecks of color began to appear throughout the translucent glass. After a few more pulls and twists, he clipped the newly formed vase off the end of the rod and into Raditz’s waiting hands. The long-haired Saiyan speedily rushed the piece into the cooler.

Now that one task was complete, Vegeta took a moment to strip off his white gloves and run a rag across his face. This was how work typically went at Kame Glass House. Orders for various intricate pieces of ridiculously fragile glass would come in - everything from teapots to dildos - and, within a few days, the orders would be sent out. Master Roshi, a long time glass artist of exceptional fame, trained those talented enough to work under his name.

Well, and those who could withstand the old geezer’s disgusting humor.

Vegeta bore it with a stern frown on most days. Today, though, the almost-thirty-year-old Saiyan was distracted. All of his orders consisted of some blue pigment. It brought distraction - that woman - to mind consistently.

His fingers reached to thumb the silver band that was meant to be around his throat. It was done. Panic started to spread until he realized it was in his locker.

Wouldn’t do either of them any good it he burned his neck off while working.

Vegeta sat down by his station, waiting for Raditz to come back, and took in his surroundings. Kakkarot, Raditz’s even-more-idiotic brother, was laying out long strings of glass with Krillin. The two joked and wasted time, merry as can be while Piccolo and Tien each blasted their pieces in quiet solitude on the opposite end of the room. Sweat seemed to hang on the shoulders of everyone, even the heat-resilient Saiyans who were bred for the extreme temperatures. Roshi didn't bother suffering with the rest of them; Vegeta could hear him and Nappa cackling to themselves up in the older man’s air-conditioned office.

”Hey, your highness, ” mocked Raditz. His bulky frame and haphazardous hair - which stuck out of it's braid in a billion directions - hung outside of the door to the locker room. ”You down for pizza? I'm buying it.”

Vegeta stood and walked as quickly as he could without looking excited, away from the forge. 

After the awkward - at least from Vegeta’s end - chit chat at the front desk, the black-eyed Saiyan made his way back to Dr. Briefs’ office. His tail twitched happily behind him, despite his protests to look as calm and collected as possible. The silver band was back around his neck. As soon as work was over and he’d changed out of his burnt coveralls and into his signature black tank top and jeans, it clicked back into place. It troubled him how much calmer it made him feel having it there.

At least Raditz didn't think it was any more than a piece of jewelry. He'd never hear the end of it, otherwise.

Once outside the door, Vegeta raised his finger to press the intercom but stopped halfway. There was shouting from inside the room. Was the woman fighting with someone?

He perked his ears up while casually leaning against the wall, making his best attempt at looking the least inconspicuous as possible. Thank the gods for his superior hearing...

”-saying, Bulma. If you wanted to try this stuff, you could have just told me.”

”Like you would've been for it in the first place!” the woman screeched. Vegeta winced at the pitch. Whoever the guy on the other side of the wall was, he’d invoked her wrath for some reason. He tried not to dwell on the fact that she was angry, stirred up a weird mix of arousal and intrigue in his stomach. She continued, ”And anyway, its not your business anymore. So, why does it matter?”

”Well, ” the male whined. ”Why can't it be?”

”Oh, don't you start that crap again. I don't plan on fucking someone who’s been inside of every wannabe baseball groupie this side of West City.”

”How is this any different? You're doing the same thing, just adding an ’interview’ in the middle. At least I take my one-night stand out for dinner before getting laid.”

”With me, you didn't even do that! So, again, why even bother, Yamcha?!”

”Why are you even doing this, B? Are you that starved for affection that you have to seek out sickos here to get your slutty kicks?”

He heard a loud slap and a curse. The door slammed open, narrowly missing his frame. ”Get out!” the woman shrieked, shoving a scarred man with Raditz’s hair out of the room. She was in a black jumpsuit today the lace-making up her sleeves carefully cross-crossing itself to leave only the skin of her chest showing. It made a particularly hefty line of cleavage showing through. Those blazing blue eyes pinned on Vegeta. ”What the fuck do you want?”

His eyebrows perked up. ”We have an appointment?”

”Then get your ass inside, ” she snarled. She turned to the man who looked to be on the receiving end of that slap Vegeta heard. ”Don’t come back.” And with that, Dr. Briefs stormed into her office, her heels clicking behind her.

Vegeta sauntered in behind her. A shit-eating grin spread across his face. And like the gentleman he was, he closed the door behind him, leaving Yamcha flabbergasted in the hallway. 

The click of the office door closing made the woman turn around, a fire still in her eyes. ”You, ” she spit at Vegeta. ”You’re in for the long haul today, so you better not have any plans.”

That smile just seemed to grow more prominent on his face. ”And what, pray tell, did I do to deserve such a lengthy punishment?”

Her eyes narrowed into slits. ”You remember that little stunt you did with biting the shit out of my shoulder?”

Brow furrowed, Vegeta looked at where the woman had been under his teeth just a few days ago. Sure enough, he could see some bruising purple peeking through the lace. He shifted his feet, a flush of embarrassment veiling over his face. Refusing to back down, he bit out, ”I thought this collar contraption was supposed to prevent that from happening.”

She stormed up to him, standing nose to nose. ”My device works just fine. If anything, it kept you from ripping my shoulder off in chunks.”

Vegeta turned up his nose. ”Then what’s the problem?”

She grinned evilly. ”No problem at all. You're just going to suffer for it today. That's all.” Before he knew it, her hand suddenly held his cock in a vise grip through his pants. Vegeta let out a shocked gasp, the sudden pressure on his member making him instantly light-headed.

Curse him for getting turned on from her pissiness.

She leaned in close to his ear, whispering harshly. ”Now you’re going to go in the corner, pour me a glass of wine, then fucking strip. You are not to say a word unless you’re begging or it’s ‘yes, goddess.’ Do I make myself clear?”

He gulped, his eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head from just thinking about what she could do to him. “Yes, goddess.”

Her grin widened. “Good boy. Now, go.”

When Vegeta thought of being punished, he thought it would involve more pain. Well, this hurt but not in the ’whips and chains’ kind of way.

For the last hour, the woman had him cuffed to the bed and blindfolded. At first, he thought he could snap the chain and be done with it. But his body felt heavy like his limbs were moving through pudding. She would stand over him and trail her fingers up and down his body. Vegeta would shiver and pull against his restraints.

The feel of something running across his hypersensitive skin...

The sound of her breaths and taunts as her heels clicked around the room...

Her scent was permeating the air, a heady cloud of arousal clouding his mind. 

Not to mention, the female refused to give him his release! Every time Vegeta would get close, that pressure building up at the base of his cock, she would stop. He'd draw closer and closer to the edge of oblivion only to be denied at the last second.

It was pure torture.

His balls ached, and his cock throbbed. The only sounds he’d been making were pleading whimpers. He couldn't feel exactly where she was, but her scent was strong. Her arousal and the feeling of dominance she held over him hung thick over him. It mingled with his sweaty smell, calming and tormenting him all at once.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet -  oh gods, it's her toooongue \- laving at his tip. Vegeta let out a pained moan. His hips ached to thrust up into her mouth and seek sweet relief, but he'd learned over forty-five minutes ago it's better to stay still. He didn't want her to stop entirely again. ”G-goddess...” he stuttered, his voice heavy with need.

”Hmm?” she hummed around his cock. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure up his spine, letting out the most embarrassing moans Vegeta had ever uttered. He felt incredibly weak, completely at this woman’s mercy. He could felt the tint of his face grow into a beet red.

“P-please...” he begged. He could feel himself getting close again, the ministrations of her tongue feeling so goood on his exhausted body. He felt a tiny hand grab hold of his throat, pushing his head back against the mattress.

Vegeta’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up. The underside of his cock - right there, right on the fucking vein- rubbed against her tongue. “Please, goddess, please!”

Her mouth was gone. He borderline cried for its return.

Suddenly, his feet and hands were released. His blindfold was taken off, and he could see the woman above him. Her eyes were clouded with anger and lust. She laid herself right next to his body, the ugly bruising from their last session exposed. “Show me how sorry you are,” the female demanded.

In an instant, Vegeta was on her. He cradled her neck gently in his hands and began to kiss and licking at the bruising. His pride refused to let him utter the words, but he hoped his body showed how he felt.

The woman didn’t seem to either notice or care. Her face was a cold, blank slate. Though he could smell her arousal dripping between her legs, she made no sign that his caresses were affecting her.

Must do more...

He continued to kiss and lick along her shoulders, his fingers gently kneading the knots in her back. Did she let out a contented sigh at that, before bringing her nails up to examine them?

”Should I let you cum, Vegeta?” she asked curiously.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. The sound of her voice saying his name...he was dangerously close to shooting his load. He gave an enthusiastic nod, purring, and whimpering as he nuzzled her shoulder.

It held no visible effect on her. ”Hmm. I don't think so. At least, not yet.” She stood up at that and walked away. He groaned, his body falling weakly to the mattress. ”Your punishment isn't over in the slightest.”

Bulma began picking up his clothes and tossing then next to his frame on the bed. An evil glint shone in her eyes.”

”Get dressed. We’re going shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooo shopping with our poor, edged Veggie. I wonder how that'll go 😘
> 
> Your kudos and comments fuel me! Thank you so much for all of the support ❤️


	5. A Quick Note to the Readers

Hey all! I’m making a quick update because of a BEAUTIFUL comment that was made on the first chapter that I want to address.

This fic is absolutely meant to be a realistic representation of a Dom/sub relationship. Now, I’ve never been to a dom dungeon before, so I’m taking the dynamics off of a few documentaries and articles I’ve seen/read. But the vibe for Bulma and Vegeta is meant to be realistic.

So, YES, aftercare and safe words are a must. We’re starting slow with Vegeta as he’s brand new. We treat our subbies with care and love and not overwhelm.

There will be more intricate kinks as their relationship progresses - such as pegging and sadism/masochism - but all kinds of situations within the Dom/sub dynamic will be explored. Communication will happen. And it will be taken at a comfortable pace for both. There’s going to be the good AND bad explored in this fic for what happens in dom/sub relationships. I want this to be fleshed out and a good example of what to do/avoid.

Im not suggesting that I’m an expert with this. I’ve only recently started this lifestyle with my own partner. However, I never saw much healthy dynamic for Vegebuls with BDSM culture, so I wanted to write it. Majority of the scenes in this fic are based off of IRL experiences but tweaked to fit the DBZ universe. Which is why the dungeon had everyone fill out ‘paperwork’ (I.e consent forms, yes-no-maybe lists, etc.) and why Bulma did her own examination (kinda have to address Saiyan ki manipulation and the potential to hurt the Dom).

If you’re wanting to experiment, I highly recommend checking out the Bound in Discussions group on Facebook. I’ve personally been reading The New Topping Book that’s been a great help! There is one for bottoms, too, if you’re into that.

I’m really looking forward to doing more chapters soon! Keep expecting at least one a week (especially with smutfest right now) but it may be more. 

xoxo


	6. Expensive (Bondage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Get ready for a long one! DBZ and the music inspiring these chapters do not belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: Todrick Hall

”Do we have to?”

Vegeta had been sitting in Dr. Briefs’ car for the past twenty minutes, leg bouncing anxiously, borderline begging the woman to let him stay in the car. He hated malls in the first place. The fact that this one was outside didn't make it any better. But the fact that he not only had to go with the woman but have - and  maintain \- a raging hard on the entire time was ludicrous. 

He'd been close to coming for the past hour and a half and in zero mood for the general population. Earth may not have the most annoying common folk, but for a person as conservative as Vegeta, being edged in public wasn't in the least bit comfortable. 

Not that the woman was helping, anyway. She insisted on changing into an incredibly skin-tight knee-length dress to go shopping. Vegeta didn't think there was any part of her, besides her natural blue locks, that wasn't a shade of crimson. Including the beyond sparkly high-tops on her feet. And yet the female still looked more beautiful than any of the others walking around them. Possibly even the entire universe. Even when she was looking at him in utter annoyance or ignoring him entirely like she was right now. 

Even though he’d complain and be beyond uncomfortable then entire time, Vegeta knew he’d do anything she asked. Why? He couldn't comprehend it yet. 

”Dr. Briefs?” he tried again. 

Nothing. She continued playing absentmindedly with the crap in her purse. 

He gave a frustrated sigh. ”Goddess.”

Those bright blue eyes finally turned to Vegeta, making it a touch hard to breathe for a moment. ”Yes, subby?”

He ignored the tingle that went down his spine at that. ”Do we have to go to the shopping center?”

She blinked. ”Why would we not?”

He took a breath. What was it with being next to her that made speaking so hard, for fuck’s sake. “I don’t do well with crowds.”

“Oh, I know. Which is why I’ve taken care of that.” She talked calmly as she reapplied her lip gloss for the third time. Vegeta just wanted to lick the strawberry concoction off of her lips. “But, this is still your punishment. So, no getting out of it. No matter how adorably you beg.”

“Tch.” He fought the flush that threatened to light up his cheeks, turning away from her at that. 

“But...” She was suddenly right next to his ear. Vegeta’s breath caught. His body was still. Her lips brushed against his ear lobe. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you cum.” He bit his lip at that, stealing a glance at her out the corner of his eye. Dr. Briefs was right there, those big eyes right next to his face. They were unreadable, though her tone suggested she wanted his release almost as much as he did. “You’re wearing what I gave you, correct?”

He swallowed. “Yes.”

“Good boy.”

After a moment of tense silence, Vegeta sighed and opened the door to get out. If he had any hope of surviving this, he needed to put some distance between them. 

The woman dragged him to every store in the complex. Every once in a while, she’d stop to rub against him or casually trail her fingers down his back. If she were too far away, Vegeta would suddenly feel his collar constrict, and his breath would catch. It’s like every passing caress brought his hard-on back on fully. He was beyond sure it was going to pop at any second. 

But then they walked into a men’s store. 

“Why are we here?” he asked gruffly, his voice trembling slightly. As he’d carried her bags and been constantly teased for the last few hours, Vegeta’s vocal cords seemed to stop working on occasion. It made his voice crack embarrassingly from time to time. 

The female turned to him, a joyful smirk on her face. “What kind of woman would I be not to get my subby something nice?”

His eyes widened. She wanted to buy clothes for him? A small part of his pride took a hit. “That’s not necessary.”

She openly looked his body up and down. “No, it’s not.” Yet, she continued walking through the store. The attendants followed her every word, starting to grab contents from the racks and bring then back to the dressing rooms. His eye caught one of the price tags, and he had to stop himself from running away from the complex. That was easily a month’s worth of groceries for a plaid rag. 

_ How much money did this woman plan on spending on him?! _

Vegeta followed grumpily. What was her game? He was already pushed to the point of pleading for his release and using irritating pet names. Was it her goal to humiliate him further?

When he’d finally made it back to the back of the store, he could see the woman combing through the clothes she selected. She smiled when her head turned up and saw him standing there. “Here, I want you to try these on first.”

“No.”

She paused. “No?”

Vegeta put the bags down - the handles were starting to cut into his arms - and folded his hands over his chest. “I don’t need clothes, woman. I have a job. If I need something, I can get it myself.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before Bulma walked up to him slowly. She placed her tiny hands on his chest, to which he stifled a groan and looked up into his eyes. “Part of this is both of us leaving satisfied, right?” she asked. 

His brow furrowed. What was she getting at?

The collar of his shirt ran between her index finger and thumb. She rubbed them together, her eyes focused on the fabric as she spoke quietly. “I promised I would take care of you. Which, for me, means in every way.”

He immediately stamped down the surge of emotion that threatened to rise out of his stomach. “Do you do this for all of your ‘playthings’?” he snarled. 

“No. You’re the only one.” Her eyes locked back on to his. “In both contexts.”

She didn’t do this with anyone else? Then why go to the ‘dungeon’ at all? He couldn’t understand what the woman was getting at. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip. Her fingers kept toying with his shirt. “You’re my first submissive. I just started.”

Vegeta’s eyes blinked with surprise.

She continued, “I have no desire to do any of this with anyone else. And, as you probably gathered from earlier today, romantic relationships aren’t my strong suit. But, I want someone to take care of with no strings attached. And I’d like that to be you. Which means giving you nice things.”

He ran his tongue over his teeth, processing through her words. His brain riffled through excuses to make this stop before... “Then why continue meeting there?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can continue this privately.”

Vegeta didn’t know how to feel about this. Like her, romance wasn’t something he did well. Which is why the majority of his sexual relationships were quick one-night affairs. The idea of continuing something like this with someone who just wanted sexual gratification was...appealing. 

_ Yet... _

“I’m not sure that would be wise.”

A flash of surprise and sadness spread over her features. “Why not?” Her voice seemed to struggle to stay impassive. 

He gulped, looking away from her. Shameful memories of himself basking in her scent, falling asleep with the stupid contraption on, ran through his mind. “I can feel myself becoming...attached.”

Vegeta could feel her eyes on him. He purposely avoided them. She was quiet for a moment before answering softly, “So do I.” 

He closed his eyes and let out a strangled breath. Throughout the conversation, he’d expected his boner to disappear. Nope. It just seemed to become even more burdensome as the idea of this woman in front of him wanted him in a pretty exclusive fashion. 

_ We haven’t even kissed or legitimately fucked at all! How could I be so content with this? _

He didn’t know the answer. But he heard himself utter, “Alright.”

The smile she gave him felt like a stab in his chest; painful but in a good way. “Alright.” She stepped out of the dressing room. Before the door clicked closed, he heard her say, “Keep what I gave you on.”

Vegeta took stock of the clothes laying on the bench next to him. His eyes caught himself in the mirror. He sighed, a hand running begrudgingly through his hair. 

_ What did I get myself into? _

For the next forty-five minutes, Vegeta tried on every outfit the woman laid out. Her taste wasn’t bad; lots of long sleeved shirts and jeans, but in fabric that felt comfortable and breathable. He still wouldn’t wear any of it to the forge, thought for risk of ruining it. She stood against the wall outside his door, particularly ripping the clothes back off of him with her eyes. His tail twitched around his waist every time he noticed her openly staring. 

The worst part was getting them all fitted. Because he did have a tail, the woman wanted to make sure he had the option of it hanging comfortably out. Even after Vegeta tried explaining that weak brained infants run around with their tails out, she wouldn’t hear any of it. The shop’s tailor still came and took his measurements. 

As soon as he started, though, Vegeta felt a strange tingling on his inner thigh. At first, he thought it might have been a muscle spam. Then he noticed that the woman was on her phone almost every time the tingling came back. Sometimes it felt like something - or someone - was borderline caressing his thighs. 

He saw her smirk and hold back a laugh when the tailor tried to grab his tail while the odd tingling was happening; Vegeta almost ripped the poor man’s arm off. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered harshly, those onyx eyes boring into her. 

The woman just smiled and said, “Punishing you, of course.”

Was it the briefs she forced him to wear? Vegeta couldn’t think of how she’d do it, but somehow the female had created vibrating boxer shorts and was fucking with him. He’d be impressed if he didn’t have to fight the urge to unleash his load every time she fucked with him. 

She stopped messing with him long enough to get something to eat at one of the shopping center’s restaurants, though. The Rainforest Cafe was jungle themed, down to the random spurts of mist and the poorly recorded animal noises that popped through the speakers. The woman insisted he order whatever he wanted - “I know Saiyans have a ridiculous metabolism and you’re starving. Just eat the damn steak!” - and he finally did. The woman attempted to make small talk, to which Vegeta would only grunt or give small responses. 

“Your food here is lucky to be edible.”

“I thought you didn’t want to eat in the first place?”

“Tch.”

It seemed outside of a sexual relationship, they did nothing but bicker and argue. Vegeta was hesitant to admit, though, it was the most fun he’d had in awhile. Now that the emotional part was dealt with, it felt like everything was falling into its own bizarre place. 

“Uh huh, we’re not done.” Vegeta was pulled back towards the shops, the opposite direction in which he was walking. 

He quickly pulled his arm from the woman’s grasp. “There’s more?”

She giggled and continued walking away. 

“Can’t we drop off the bags, at least?” Vegeta called, exasperated. 

”Oh! That's right.” The female grasped something tiny in her hand, clicking it. Then, in a puff of smoke, a large mat appeared on the floor. Vegeta watched, slightly slack jawed, as she took the bags from his hands and made them disappear again inside the tiny pill. 

The she continued walking like she hadn’t just played a fucking disappearing act with her clothes. 

He sighed, shuffling after her, shaking his head. 

_ This damn woman... _

He should’ve just stayed in the car. He should’ve refused to get out at all. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this horrifying nightmare of a situation. 

”How about this one?” the woman asked absentmindedly, waving the 10-inch dildo in her hand around casually while her eyes scanned the shelves. 

“You okay, Geets?” Kakarott asked kindly, giving his roommate a concerned look. “You look like you’re going to barf.”

“Just shut up, you idiot,” barked the shorter Saiyan. His tail bristled around his waist, shoulders tense, as he took in his surroundings. 

_ Why did they have to come to a sex shop? And run into Kakarrot of all people?! _

”You know, if you knew Bulma you should’ve told me, ” Kakarott continued. The crazy-haired, good natured Saiyan didn't even skip a beat. ”I haven't seen her in forever. We could’ve hung out or something.”

Vegeta looked at him incredulously. ”Since when do you know...her?”

He gave a toothy smile. ”Oh, since we were kids! Her parents basically adopted me after Grandpa Gohan died.” He kept chatting away about his adventures with Bulma while Vegeta tried his damndest to tune him out and keep his eyes on the woman. She’d circled around to the anal plugs and vibrators, giving him a cheeky grin every few steps. The buffoon next to him seemed utterly oblivious to Vegeta’s torment. 

Her fingers held up a particularly shiny plug - silver with a red jewel on the end. Dr.Br - Bulma - locked eyes with him as her fingers twirled it in her hands. 

_ She certainly wasn't thinking... _

His eyes widened in understanding. A shiver ran down Vegeta’s spine. 

_ That would be new... _

”Goku!” A squeal broke the Saiyan out of his thoughts as a brunette bounced up to Kakarott. He scooped her up in his arms, grinning wide and planting a kiss on her lips. Vegeta ignored them; it wasn't any of his business. 

What was, however, was the blue haired vixen disappearing into the back of the store with an associate. When she noticed him start to follow, she held up her finger and his collar tightened...along with his pants. ”Stay, ” she ordered calmly, a wicked glint in her eye. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked after her, rooting himself. 

After a few minutes, she came back out to the front with a black bag. “All finished, ” she announced proudly. ”See ya, Goku!”

The Saiyan perked up from his girlfriend’s embrace as Bulma and Vegeta passed by. ”See ya!”

He didn’t pay too much mind to his roommate and his best friend bickering as they walked away. It wasn’t any of his business, but he was glad to see somewhat of a smile on Vegeta’s face. 

“You’re lucky I have superior stamina, woman,” Vegeta griped as they moved into her room. The woman toyed with him in the car, using more of that vibrating contraption she’d told him to wear, all the way to her home. If he was human, he felt like he’d inevitably have popped a blood vessel from how hard he was now. 

He was nervous to begin with walking into the woman’s home. Incredibly modern and clean, much too rich compared to what he was used to. But the woman’s room was beyond filthy. Dirty clothes thrown every where. Papers, random tablets, and clothes were strewn everywhere. It was a stark contrast with Vegeta’s borderline-OCD environment. 

“Well,” she mocked as she moved about. “I’ll be more than happy to take care of you in a moment, your highness.” He stood awkwardly in the center of the room, watching a bouncing ball of blue fly from the shopping bags in the middle of the floor to a walk-in closet in the corner of the room. Once they were all packed, however, Vegeta heard a familiar buzzer sound. “Are you coming?” the woman’s voice called. 

Hesitantly, Vegeta went into the closet. A set of stairs had opened up in the floor, leading down into an underground room. The dark carpet he could see from the top stretched across the ground. As he moved lower, cream colored walls appeared along with various sets of furniture. A chaise. A round bed. A pole standing in the middle of the room. A door on the wall opposite him held what looked to be a bathroom while another was completed covered in sexual toys and devices. 

The blue-haired female stood in the center with the little black bag she’d gotten earlier, a timid smile on her face. 

_ Shy? She when is she meek and shy? _ This was incredibly uncomfortable territory.

Because he could think any more, that rounded body walked him. Vegeta couldn’t help but groan when she put her hands on his thighs -  sooo close to where he needed her to touch him but so far away - and kissed the side of his neck. His knees threatened to buckle. “W-wait,” he said softly, urgently. 

Those blue eyes looked up at him. Maybe she noticed how he had suddenly begun trembling under her hands or the desperation on his face, but the woman led him over to one of the walls. She could have led him anywhere at that point; Vegeta was desperate for release after having been edged for the past few hours and it was like his body knew it was almost time for relief. He was almost ashamed to admit it but he’d do anything to finally cum. 

So, when she told him to strip all the way down, he did. 

When she hooked his hands up against the wall, he complied. 

When that sultry voice leaned in next to his ear and told him to hold on as long as he could - “I want us both to enjoy this but don’t hold back” - he knew he’d do everything he could to hold out. 

Even when she got down on her knees - fffffuck, her tits looked like they were particularly falling out of her dress from this angle - and licked the underside of his cock. Vegeta couldn’t help but moan, his eyes rolling back as her tongue lathered his member. The relief at feeling something so gentle felt torturous and amazing. 

“G-goddess,” he whimpered, his face flushing at hearing the weakness in his voice. “I-I’m so close.”

“Mmm,” she purred, leaving kisses over his cock. Her fingers trail his thigh. One reached up to cup and gently squeeze his balls. The other toyed with the tip of his tail. “Tell me what you want, subby.”

His eyes peaked open weakly. Gods, the pressure of pushing off his impending orgasm barely did a damn thing anymore. Vegeta cursed and simultaneously loved her ability to to multi-task. 

“Tell me what you’d do to me if your hands were free.” Those eyes watched him as her lipsgently caressed the sides of his cock, her tongue gently licking and teasing his skin. 

Vegeta growled, his face growing to a deeper shade of red. Though his eyes were just slits, he couldn’t pry them away from her. The eye contact seemed to make everything that much more intense. “I-I’d want to...run my hands through your hair.”

She moaned softly, her lips puckering around the head of his member in soft, gentle kisses. “Do you want to fuck my face, subby?” Her tongue swirled out. 

Fuck, she was vulgar. He found himself nodding at that and giving a grunt of approval. She moaned at that. Vegeta could see a shiver run down her body a split second before she swallowed him whole. His head hit the back of her throat as the woman -  Bulma \- quickly took him all the way down to his base. He cried out at the sudden warmth, feeling precariously close to the edge. “Fuck, I want you to keep doing that! Please!”

He swore he saw her eyes roll back when he said that. One of her hands disappeared under the hem of her dress. She shuddered. 

_She was touching herself._ He could smell her arousal spreading through the air, the mixture of their scents and the friction of her mouth making him groan and whine. 

He tried to keep speaking, though he couldn’t help the moans pouring out. “I...ugh, want to...ram my...cock down your throat.”

She moaned around him, sending vibrations up his cock and right up his spine. Her hand on his tail grew bolder, caressing the entire length. 

“Fuck, Goddess...that f-feels so good...I want to be inside of you...”

It was like the more he spoke, the more filth that spewed out of his mouth, the hungrier her mouth moved around his cock. He would have been embarrassed to admit how much he’d thought of joining their bodies, of making her moan and scream his name, if it didn’t seem like she wanted the same thing. She let out a tiny whimper as her hand moved faster and her head bobbed harder. Her tongue explored every part of him, sending a never-ending barrage of electric shocks over his body. 

“P-please let me cum...I n-need it...p-p-pleaseee...”

She took him out of her mouth, looking him dead in the eye. Lust and need covered her senses. “Cum for me, subby. Shoot all of that yummy cum right down my throat.” With that, she swallowed him again, pushing the tip of her tongue on the vein under his cock.

His eyes and head rolled back. His hips because to subconsciously move with her mouth. The muscles in his body tended. His tail wrapped around her wrist, pushing her fingers up against the base of the appendage. 

“Ffffuck, Goddess...ooooh shit! Fuck! Please! It’s-ahh!”

He moaned loudly, his orgasm running through him like a truck. His body slacked from the restraints holding him against the wall, his thighs and chest trembling violently. It felt like every once of sperm his body could possibly make came shooting out, right down her throat. He heard her gag slightly at the force, but she still suckled his head as he came down from his high. 

Vegeta struggled to breathe, lost in a pleasurable daze of relief. He could hear someone saying ‘thank you’ over and over. The woman was shushing softly, cupping his face in her hands. Her skin felt so soft. She wiped something wet from his cheeks. Tears? Did he cum that hard? 

_That smell_. It was coming from her fingers. He suddenly felt them in his mouth, his tongue licking her juices off. She jumped and shushed him, scratching the base of his skull with her nails. He heard a groan and felt his body tighten slightly. Why couldn’t he move or keep his eyes open?

He felt his arms release and something catch him before his body hit the floor. Then he was on something soft, with the woman pressed against him. His nose nuzzled right against her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. His tongue and teeth nibbled and tasted her skin there gently. Her fingers kept running along his scalp and could feel a purr in the back of his throat. 

Something warm blanketed over them. Her voice urged him gently to sleep. And Vegeta was more than happy to give in to his Goddess’ commands

_ Bulma... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! 😘


	7. Not Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the moment, all of my world are only available to registered users. I LOVE my anons but somehow some app has been stealing this fic and taking the credit for to. Not cool! Once it's resolved, though, I’ll open it back up. 
> 
> DBZ and the songs for each chapter don't belong to me.
> 
> Artist: Apocalyptica feat Brent Smith

The first thing Vegeta noticed when his senses returned was her scent. 

It was everywhere. All over the bed beneath them. All over him. 

The source of it was underneath his body. The woman had pulled him on to the soft sheets and wrapped her arms around him. Her cerulean tresses fanned out over the pillow, framing her face. That skin as smooth as silk. Those lips that normally spit fire and yanked the dirtiest thoughts from his mind and transmuted them to words were closed. Soft. Plump. 

He felt a strong urge to meet them with his own. Instead, Vegeta panicked. 

When those sea-like eyes opened, he was gone. 

The Saiyan had crept back to his shitty apartment across town. The quiet footsteps he took were unnecessary; the dumbass brothers were still sleeping down the hall, their echoes resonating from wall to wall. He took advantage of the quiet and stripped quickly, borderline-flying into the bathroom. 

His crappy flip phone was discarded. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. The silver collar, meant to be thrown away, was placed more gently than Vegeta desired on the countertop. 

He scrubbed his skin with a fury. Patches of flesh that were usually covered in scars now had scratched and raw segments from a balled-up washcloth and his nails. She was everywhere: under his fingernails, between his thighs, in his hair. In his mind. It was like Vegeta reasoned that the more any evidence of their activities washed down the drain, his brain would stop it's thinking, playing film strip after film strip of how she brought him to his knees. Made him beg. Stripped him of his pride. Humiliated and teased him for hours. Gave him the best night’s sleep he's ever had. And, as a woman of her word, left him feeling beyond satisfied.   


_ coward... _

By the time he had given up trying rid himself of her scent, the water had grown cold, and only thin, pink trails of blood from his freshly cut skin were evidence of his stubbornness. 

Cursing, Vegeta stepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried himself off. Regrettably, he stole a glance in the mirror. Angry face. Abstract features. A tiny tan line was encircling his neck. Those onyx orbs averted and set to getting dressed after doing over a hundred furious push-ups - to combat the growing boner from remembering that devilish woman’s tongue on him -and running to the forge. 

From the bathroom counter, his phone buzzed next to that thin strand of silver missing on his neck. 

Work was a disaster over the next week. To everyone else, the Saiyan was just in a royally pissy mood - at least, more than usual. Every time Vegeta found himself in zen, his mind finally clear and focused on working with the glass, she’d come back. And he’d drop whatever he was holding and curse in a mixture of his native tongue and the standard dialect around them. 

But it wasn't just while he was working. It didn't matter where he was or what time it was or who he was with. The woman would appear in his mind like a lingering sneeze.

Maybe it was because of how he left. The fact that he didn't say goodbye. That he hadn't answered her messages - because SOMEHOW she’d gotten his number - and left her on ’read.’ 

Like right now. All morning he'd been debating with himself, struggling to focus on getting this fucking order done. True, it didn't help that the old perv had given him an order for a selection of god-damn glass dildos to do. Every time he’d start to spin a piece, Vegeta’s mind would instantly think of the look on the female’s face in that shop. How she twirled that plug - which he officially hated now - and looked at him with the filthiest smile. 

What in the hell was wrong with him? Is it weird to want to use that on her? Have her use it on him? Then wake up in her arms again, drenched in their sweat, with his tail wrapped around her leg...

He'd never felt so weak. And, fuck, he hated it. 

_ Smash _

”GODS DAMN IT!”

”So, since when do you go to sex shops?”

Vegeta looked up from staring at the broken glass at his feet in surprise. Raditz stood in front of him, leaning on a wide-brimmed broom, a smug smile peeking out from the waves of unruly hair smothering his face. It’d been at least an hour since everyone else had left. Though there were no windows, the sun had long gone down, and the city sparkled with busied crowds and neon lights about this time. All of it seemed otherworldly when you were inside of the forge, though. 

He snatched the broom, making Raditz stumble and began to sweep. ”I have no clue what you're talking about.”

”Sure you do. My brother hasn’t stopped talking about how he ran into you on a date when he went to pick up Chi Chi the other say.”

The cracks in the concrete floor seemed awfully fascinating today. ”I wasn't on a date.”

”Oh, so you were in there just buying toys with a random chick?”

”Why do you care?” Veget grunted, dodging the question. 

Raditz’s smile faultered. ”I figure that's the reason you've been a royal pain in the ass lately. At least, more than usual. And here I thought you'd given up on dating.” He stood in silence for a moment, hands inside the oversized pockets of his coveralls, watching Vegeta sweep up the glass on the floor and cart it to the bin. The gigantic Saiyan seemed to watch him more closely than usual. Finally, after a moment, he said gruffly, ”Well, whoever she is, if she can put up with your ass, then don't let her go. Maybe it'll put a smile on that ugly mug of yours.” And with that, he sauntered casually away. 

Vegeta sat for a long time, his tail twitching around his waist, his fingers idly spinning the broom in his hand. He wasn't a man of words when it came to his emotions. Hell, he wasn't a man of words in general. The female, it seemed, brought a number of them to mind. She seemed to break a lot of rules and predispositions that he’d occurred in his lifetime.

These emotions running through him were wildly uncomfortable. And maybe he was playing himself into thinking she felt just as odd in this dynamic they'd created. Vegeta despised how in these days since he’d left her beautiful, resting form he’d longed to see her again.Not just to feel her body but to see her laugh again. And smile. And snarl. And tease him...

He gave a sigh before running his hands frustrated through his hair. An idea had come to mind. It might be stupid. It damn sure was cheesy and monumentally un-Saiyan. 

_ Fuck it. _

He picked up a rod and set to work. His tail twitched happily as the chi within him began to fold and mold the molten material. 

Vegeta didn't know what time it was when he was done with his intuitive - and probably idiotic - gift. All he knew was he’d been standing outside of Capsuld Corp - the woman’s home - for a cowardly amount of time. He clutched the glass piece in his hands, eyes shut tight, listening intently by the front door. 

That man was there. The scar faced weakling who’s gotten his ass handed to him last week. They were laughing. Vegeta could hear other voices, a male, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was her laugh. What her face must look like. And the myriad of questions running through his mind, all of which circulated around why he was there. 

_ This is what happens when you fuck up _

He gave a frustrated sigh, doing his best not to grind the fragile material in his hands to dust. 

_ You have no right to be upset. You both said you weren't into relationships, right? Maybe- _

”Hello?” a chirping voice asked. 

Vegeta snapped his head to the right and saw a short, blonde-haired female. Her bright blue eyes peered at him from the moon-lit garden next to him. He didn't register anything else she said as he placed the glass on the porch and booked it down the street. He allowed the natural chi flow within his body to boost his speed until he was safely at his apartment. 

He flew into the bathroom, barely registering the surprised remarks from the brothers in the living room. 

The door slammed. 

_coward..._

Tears threatened to spill over, stopped by angry palm rubbing his face. 

_Coward..._

He collapsed on the toilet seat, struggling to breathe. 

_ Fucking COWARD..._

His fingers frantically grabbed his forgotten phone and began to type out a message. Eyes too watery to see the words, muscles working purely from memory for key placement. 

At the same moment, Bunny realized the young man who'd been on her porch had left a gift for someone, though she suspected she knew who. As she stepped into the house, the bouquet of glass lotus flowers as blue as her daughter’s eyes in her hands, Vegeta hit send on the message he’d been frantically typing:

** I'm sorry .  **


	8. Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whaaat another one this week? Omg.
> 
> As you can probably tell, no one beta reads for me but Grammerly BUT I reread these at least once a day so I go back and fix errors. Sorry in advance!
> 
> DBZ and the songs inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: Todrick Hall

Vegeta woke up that morning to the same routine that had been plaguing him all week: wake up from blue-filled dreams, workout religiously on the floor of his room to rid himself of unwanted boners, shower, eat out of obligation to his body, work before that hot-as-hell forge all day, then pass out at home. If his eyes threatened to spill over in tears, he’d shake his head angrily and change his train of thought. 

As opposed to before he’d been stupid enough to make that foolish gift for the woman, everyone noticed how much quieter the Saiyan was. No waves of anger came off of him. Just...numbness. 

“Aww, Geets, don’t be so down.” Kakarott tried appeasing his roommate. Though the man knew Vegeta couldn’t stand him, it never stopped the surge of concern and friendship he’d felt for him. He always felt, though, the shorter Saiyan cared somewhere behind that wall. “Yamcha and Bulma have always been on and off since they were teenagers. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

The Saiyan in question flushed pink. “Just shut up.” At least his voice had a little more fire to today; there was almost a hint of annoyance coming through his monotone timbre. 

“What I still don’t get is how you got a chick to want to be around you for more than five minutes in the first place,” Raditz ranted on, shoveling more coal into the forge. 

His brother rubbed the back of his neck characteristically, giving a sheepish smile. “Well, you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew Bulma. Her and Vegeta are the same in a lot of ways.”

Raditz laughed as Vegeta banged the glass down into its correct form, despising the amount of detail he had to put into making realistic glass penises for Roshi. “You mean she’s a raging bitch, then?”

_ Well, I wouldn’t put it like that... _

Was that why he was so obsessed with the female? Vegeta, like other Saiyans, enjoyed a challenge. Hence why even a sunny dispositioned Kakarott had a woman who screeched and fought with the best of humans. 

But Bulma...she was fragile. She specifically made the silver collar to keep herself safe. Just the gentlest of his touches drove her nuts. 

_ I doubt she’d be able to handle all of me without getting hurt... _

Vegeta shook his head, ignoring the double entendre of his words and clipped the finished instrument into Kakarott’s waiting, gloved hands. He turned to Raditz. “Just shut up and get me some more glass.” The larger male shrugged and headed towards the stockroom, grinning like a jackass eating strawberries. 

Vegeta tugged at the collar of his coveralls. He chose a sleeveless one today, just to get some more air circulation in this oven-of-a-warehouse. But the collar was too high and loose for his liking, stopping right underneath his chin. Maybe if it was skin tight, it’d feel better. At least he could wear that stupid jewelry - the only thing he had of the female’s, since he left the clothes she’d gotten him at her home - discreetly. 

As soon as Raditz had made it back with a few handfuls of pigment, an infernal screech echoed through the concrete building. “Where is that asshole?!” a feminine wail sounded. 

“What the fuck...” Raditz wondered, his attention on the locker room door.

Roshi and Nappa peeked their heads out of the open office door, shock on his face. With a smile of realization and a cackle only the dirtiest of old men could muster, the old man scurried down the down the stairs and into the locker room. All of the Saiyans, who consequently were the only ones working today, could hear a resounding slap as the woman demanded Roshi ‘bring that jackass’ ass here right now.’

“Who’s the banshee?” Nappa asked, calmly making his way down the stairs. 

“Who knows! She just came in here scream- hey, Vegeta, you ok?”

Raditz looked with slight concern at Vegeta, whose face had gone beet red. The collar around his neck had constricted the moment he heard the woman’s voice, sending a shiver up his spine and down the length of his tail. His hands were shaking so hard the rod he’d prepped for blowing more glass had fallen to the floor. 

_ She’s here ... _

And there she was. Her body bounded around the corner, eyes blazing with a mixture of emotions. Her dress, which was white and knee-length but, of course, cut away at the chest, revealing her ample cleavage, hugged her frame evilly. Her curls were held back by headband that, wait, had one of his flowers in it? 

His eyes widened. 

“You,” she spit, those eyes boring into him. She stormed over and slapped him hard enough to throw Vegeta’s head to the side. He gasped, eyes widening further. He reached up a hand to the corner of his mouth and wiped. He was bleeding?

Now, if he weren’t wearing the collar, most likely, her hand would have been broken. But, because it diminished his chi - and Vegeta had been caught completely off guard - to the other Saiyans in the room, it looked as if this blue-haired Earthling was strong enough to hurt Vegeta. None of them said a damn word, though their minds were running a million miles a minute. Except Kakarott; he had a smile a mile wide on his face. 

“How dare you?” she accused. 

Vegeta’s brow furrowed. “What?” he squeaked our, before clearing his throat. A wave of lust had drawn over him at the woman’s slap. His inner beast roared to answer her challenge.

_ Since when was he hard?! Stop it!!_

“You have the audacity to ghost me for a fucking week, leave a beautiful present at the door - that my MOM had to give to me - because you were too much of a wimp to give it to me yourself, send a cryptic ass message, and then refuse to answer your phone? How dense can you be?!”

Some of the fire came back in his eyes at that. “If you didn’t want it, you didn’t have to accept it.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It was fucking gorgeous! But, the point is, I had to track you down even to say ‘thank you’ and best your ass in person. You didn’t even have the common decency to knock on the damn door.”

“You seemed a little busy with that weakling of an ex-mate of yours.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and amusement. “Yamcha?”

“I don’t care what his name is.”

“Well, how rude of you to assume we were together again.”

Surprise flickered across his features but was quickly snuffed out with and irate glare. “What the hell else was I supposed to think, woman? Especially after...” 

_ After they’d talked about being together... _

_ After the moment they’d shared while she was torturing every drop of his seed out of his body... _

He wasn’t going to finish that. Vegeta became incredibly aware that they weren’t alone, even if she didn’t realize it herself. With a huff, he nodded towards the locker room. “Come on.” 

He was surprised, for a moment, to hear her heels clicking behind her. Though he knew the Saiyans would still be able to hear, it was the principle of the matter. So, he stood by his locker, riffling through the contents, until the woman had filed in behind him. 

They stood in silence, neither sure where to begin. He could feel those big eyes on him the whole time, absorbing his every movement. 

”Why did you find me?” He started, keeping his eyes pinned to the empty inside door of his locker.

The female stood there a moment, mulling over the question before answering. ”I...I missed you.”

_ She's lying... _

Vegeta closed his eyes. His fingers tightened on the door as he fought to silence his mind. 

“Hey,” she whispered, suddenly sounding much closer than before. When he opened his eyes, those blue orbs met him. That shade of azure that’d been haunting him since the day they met seemed to consume him. 

Her fingers reached up to trace his jawline. As soon as they made contact with his skin, a wave of peace washed over Vegeta. He suddenly felt so tired. A sigh escaped him as he nuzzled the her palm. 

“Look at me,” she pleaded. Their eyes met. He could see tears threatening to slip over her high cheekbones. It took a moment for her to find her voice, but when she did, each word came out carefully and precisely. “I think we both feel more than we want to.”

He grunted in agreement, his tail wrapped around her waist as he listened. 

“I think...” Her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, sending a jolt through him, as she thought over her next statement. “...we should give whatever this is a chance. When Yamcha had come over, it was to finally settle things for good. I’m not going to force myself to be with someone who I’ve known for years but have less actual chemistry with than someone I’ve known for a few weeks.” She gave a dazzling smile, her eyes shining. 

He couldn’t put into words what he was feeling. Vegeta felt a war inside of him, one that had been raging with his pride and sense of eternal solitude, for weeks stirring. 

Her thumb rubbed gently against his cheek. “You don’t have to say anything. Words, obviously, aren’t the best way you communicate. But I’d like to continue where we left off...if you still want to.”

After a moment, Vegeta gave a curt nod. They stayed there, looking into each other’s eyes for a long moment. No words exchanged. Just each finding comfort in the other’s presence. Then, without a word, Bulma led him outside by the hand. 

Crickets were chirping smartly a few feet from the bed. Vegeta opened his eyes to a dark room, and the woman out of bed. 

Her scent had started to fade - she’d been gone for at least an hour - from the sheets next to him. As soon as they’d left Roshi’s forge, they headed back to her home. Nothing happened, at least not sexually. They just laid on her bed and held each other as the tv played subtly in the background. At some point, Vegeta had drifted to sleep; the bed was huge and a hell of a lot softer than the dingy spring mattress on the floor of his apartment. 

The Saiyan sat up and stretched, his shoulders and back popping with released tension. There was a note on the nightstand, and a glass of water...

_ Feel free to shower. Your new clothes are in the closet. I'm out on the lawn whenever you're ready to come out. - B _

Something warm flourished in his chest at reading her words, though his pride took the act of kindness as a hit. Being unused to people who want to take care of others, Vegeta felt immensely awkward in the orderly room. Clearly, it was a guest bedroom in the gigantic and oddly-shaped house the female had brought him to. Though a part of him wanted to take advantage of such generous hospitality, another felt like it was begging for a handout. 

It was an uncomfortable notion. 

His hands moved the curtains back; it was still dark. The moon filtering through the window shone on a wall clock read 5 a.m. At least he didn't sleep so late as to miss work, even if a part of him already knew he’d be missing today. 

Once Vegeta had used the cleaning facilities - who needs a blissfully hot rainfall showerhead, let alone two?! - and dressed in a simple black sweater and jeans, he made his way out on to the balcony. He was on the second floor and, from the smell of it, right next to the woman’s bedroom. In the distance, he could see a few of the planet’s larger creatures moving through a garden on the complex. In another domed building across the large green field before him, he could see and hear morning chatter from a few men in lab coats with key badges. 

What a strange home, she has. 

He sipped the water from the nightstand and mulled over the events of the past few weeks. It was a massive leap, in the first place, for Vegeta to even attempt to visit a dungeon. He wasn't sure how he quickly got into this current situation, or why he was so content to remain despite all of the alarm bells ringing in his mind. 

When the Saiyans first integrated into the population of Earth, it’d been out of necessity. The few who'd survived the destruction of Vegestasi - including himself - crash-landed in pods and caused immediate panic. He'd heard stories after his own arrival a few years ago of a Dr. Briefs who'd assisted the government in housing the naturally militaristic race and assimilating them into society. Those who'd arrived here didn't have to face the perils of space, like him. 

He supposed his life on this pathetic marble had become something comfortable. Though his foggy mind recalled living more prosperous than he currently was, Vegeta at least felt he was a step up from his years as a mercenary. 

But after meeting her...spending time with her...

His finger toyed with the silver band around his throat. He could feel himself falling into a trap quickly. The woman was clearly intelligent and came from money, hence the elaborate home he found himself in. It was surely a step up from what he’d become accustomed to with Kakarott and Raditz. 

For a moment, he thought if he could spot the woman then he could just jump down and not run the risk of running into others in the home. His eyes flickered through the greenery until he spotted a familiar shade of blue under a tree. 

Bulma was clad in a crop top and black yoga pants, barefoot, and spinning in the grass. From where he stood, Vegeta heard the soft lilt of violins playing as she twirled on her toes and stretched her leg towards the sky. In her hands were two thin pieces of metal attached to long colored ribbons. As she moved, they flaired and made patterned shapes that quickly disappeared as the line ran out. Her face was flushed, her chest slightly heaving while covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her curled hair, which had been pulled back from her face with a headband, bounced and flurled about her head. Those limbs of hers stretched and twisted with the utmost flexibility, contorting with unknown strength and grace. 

He didn't realize how captivated he’d been until Bulma flipped into a standing position and flicked her wrist. The ribbon let out a surprisingly loud crack. A leaf fell from the branch above her. 

_ Crack _ . Another leaf fell gently to the ground. 

Flip. Twirl.  _ Crack _ . Another leaf flitted down. 

Vegeta watched with surprised awe at the skill and precision the blue-haired female showed as the tips of the ribbon wands whipped individual leaves from the branches. Such a woman to move from oozing complete dominance then flirtatious banter and now this... Each with a grace that was so surreal to the Saiyan. His tail found itself swinging in time with her movements as the sun began to rise over the distant mountains. 

The sky had become kissed with a sherbet haze when those endless blue eyes noticed her audience-of-one from the balcony. ”Come downstairs, ” she called. The smile that adorned her cheeks seemed to light up the sky more than the measly planet’s star did. 

He was glad she was such a distance away that the slight blush that washed over him went unseen. Never so much in his life had Vegeta blushed. The power this deal creature seemed to hold over his physical, emotional and mental faculties was terrifying and thrilling all at once — such an effect she had on him. 

Yet, he somehow didn't care. The vulnerability that seemed to surge from him when he was in her presence was uncomfortable...but not in a negative way. 

Vegeta listened and made his way down the narrow hall, of which was littered in what he assumed to be family photos, and descended the stairs...right into a familiar blonde. 

”Oh!” she squeaked in surprise. The tray in her hands bounced and, had Vegeta not reflexively reached out to right it, would have fallen. ”Excuse me, sweetie, I didn't see you!” Her eyes suddenly widened with recognition. ”Oh, you must be that adorable and talented hunk that left those absolutely gorgeous flowers for my Bulma! What a gentleman you are! Oh, if only I was a few years younger...” 

Vegeta stood frozen, his mouth gapped in horror as the woman babbled away. 

”Mom, aren't you taking the tray up to Dad?”

Bulma came around the corner from where Vegeta assumed the front door was, a towel in her hand. She patted her body down, wiping the sweat from her spinning session on the grass off. 

”Oh! Aren't you right, dear. You two kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” The bouncy woman with the peculiar accent winked and sauntered away, humming to herself. 

Bulma chuckled at the Saiyan’s obvious discomfort. ”Don’t mind her. She’s like this with everyone.” She walked back around the corner, beckoning Vegeta to follow. They'd entered a spacious kitchen with a breakfast nook. The woman continued walking to the fridge, pulling it over. ”Hungry?”

He grunted in response, crossing his arms over his chest and absorbing the new surroundings. Bulma didn't say much more as she flitted about the kitchen, pressing several selections on a wall keypad while her other hand juggled two glasses of orange juice. As she handed one to Vegeta, three small robots materized from the counter top and began moving swiftly about the kitchen. He watched in amazement as they deftly cracked eyes, fried bacon, and mixed a number of concoctions in bowls. 

”Aren’t they handy?” she asked casually, leaning against the counter and watching the spectacle. ”It saves time in the mornings.”

”What can you not create, woman?” Vegeta looked at her, his appreciation of her intelligence outshining every other emotion on his face. 

Bulma gave a humble smile. ”Nothing.” She set the glass down on the counter top and walked up to the Saiyan. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. His tail, in response, coiled itself around her waist, pulling her closer. Those blue eyes gazed innocently up at him. ”What do you want to do today?”

Vegeta smirked as a wave of lust washed over him. ”Anything.”

”Really?” she grinned, nibbling on her bottom lip. Her eyes blatantly looked up and down his form before she spoke again. ”Why don't we first have breakfast. And then I want you to do something.”

_ Yes, goddess... _

”And what would that be?”

She leaned in close, her lips almost brushing against his. A shiver ran across his skin. ”Make me a mess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmmm are we gonna get some switch action next chapter? Maybe 😘 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments!! You riock, guys ❤️


	9. Closer (Switch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm home sick and finished my grad school class so you know what that means? Another chapter!
> 
> This one is TOTALLY shameless smut, so get PREPPED. DBZ and the music inspiring this chapter do not belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: In This Moment (we’re going with the cover of this song because, damn it, Maria Brink is a damn goddess)

At first, the Saiyan didn’t know what to make of her request. ‘Make me a mess’ implied so much out of four simple words. But it became evident as they maneuvered their way through a heated breakfast, and he was led down into the woman’s playroom again what those words implied. 

“You’ve been so good letting me play with you,” those succulent lips whispered as her tongue traced his jawline. “But now I want you to claim me like the beast we both know you are.” 

Those eyes pinned him to the spot. Vegeta gulped, his mind already overloading itself with the possibilities. Yet, he kept his face as impassive as possible. “Any limitations?”

“I’m not big on pain. Please try not to break me.”

“Anything you...want me to do?” He licked his suddenly too-dry lips, searching her face.

She gave a smile that oozed confidence. Her face leaned in, quickly stopping a whisper away from his ear at their matching heights. A hand crept up his spine and dug itself into his hair. Another cupped the side of his neck, a curious thumb gently brushing his jawbone. “Everything...”

His breath caught. Fuck, he was unbelievably hard already. With a shaky timbre, Vegeta whispered back, “Safeword?”

“Strawberries. And I want to warn you...” Her nose traced slowly along his jaw, her breath hot against his skin. “It’ll be effortless to make me weak. Depending on what you do, I might not be able to move or speak well.” Morning skies met midnight as their eyes locked on to each other. “Is that alright?”

He gave a single nod, a slight pink lighting his cheeks. The tail behind him flicked eagerly from side to side. The Saiyan suddenly wanted to know every part of this woman’s body until she was a weeping mess. And that’s precisely what he intended to do. 

_ But first... _

Vegeta cupped her face gently in his large hands. Those lips, full and ripe, were like a siren’s call to his very core. He’d had minimal experience kissing but had never wanted the act more so than he did now. His eyes flicked to hers, asking for silent permission. 

She smiled, her cheeks flushed. A quiet vocal confirmation was given. 

So, he leaned in and met the softness of her mouth with his lips. 

A flurry of fiery butterflies materialized in his stomach. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly, each peck heated and only growing in intensity as time passed. First, it was light and teasing, their lips learning the geography of the other. Then her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. A shiver. His tongue licked, begging for entrance. She gave it. 

Suddenly gentle kisses were no longer enough. Both male and female were gasping and releasing quiet moans into the tension-filled around. They clung to each other as their lips and tongues battled for dominance. She tasted like summer intoxication, a deadly combination of citrus and berries that could easily lure him to a state of drunkenness just from a single kiss. Feeling a building need to taste more of her, Vegeta’s tongue became more demanding as it explored her mouth. The woman moaned - he vaguely registered her eyes rolling back in pleasure through the skits of his eyelids - and quivered in his arms. 

_ More... _

He scooped her light frame up in his arms and laid her across the crimson sheets. She seemed to relax further, her moans growing as his weight sunk on hers. His hands roamed under her shirt, fingertips tickling the skin of her back. Her chest arched up with a moan. He heard a heated whisper - “Rip it..” - before the sound of tearing fabric resonated through the room. Soon, they were utterly bare against each other, hardly coming up for air from a never-ending heated kiss. The place was saturated in combined scents of their growing arousal. It drove Vegeta mad. 

_ Need more... _

His lips broke away from hers and began leaving long licks and kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned under him, fingers digging through his hair, her legs opening wider. With every lick, Vegeta noticed the female’s body grow slacker though her limbs twitched, and her hips bucked. Soft whimpers escaped her throat. 

Testing, he continued trailing his tongue over every part of her skin. Across her collarbone. Down her arms, kissing each finger. Along the underside of her breasts. On the sides of her stomach and the bones of her pelvis. Up her back. Into the dimples of her lower back. Along that ripe backside, that may have also been given a nibble or two. Over the inside and outside of her thighs...

Each caress of his tongue had Bulma shivering and melting into the mattress. Her moans grew deeper in sound until they were barely audible. Her face flushed red. Her chest heaved heavy pants. The slick between her legs soaked through to the sheets. Her eyes were hooded but could continuously be seen rolling back towards the ceiling as he tasted her skin. 

_ So, that’s what she meant by weak... _

Vegeta wasn’t used to this kind of power, the feeling of having someone entirely at his mercy like this, but he kind of loved it. A shiver of excitement ran through him as his mind raced with all of the things he wanted to do to this woman. 

He leaned in close, kissing and nibbling on her neck. “Are you alright?”

She moaned in response, her body arching up towards him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? If I start, I don’t plan on stopping for anything.”

“V-Vegeta...”

His eyes locked with hers. Bulma swallowed, fighting to gain some movement back in her limbs. Her eyes were heavy with lust, pleading. “I-I n-need you...I n-need to f-feel you...pl-please...”

That was all he needed. Vegeta’s mouth explored the rest of her body thoroughly. When he came to her nipples, his tongue pulled moans and giggles from her lips while his fingers inspired whimpers. When his tongue flicked across her core, and along her clit, Bulma shuddered and gasped with delight. His fingers dug into her hips as he sucked and licked her pussy, drinking her essence and smothering his face in her scent. As she came hard with a loud moan and her fingers digging into her scalp, Vegeta moaned in response and nibbled along her thighs. 

The Saiyan came up for a heated kiss, gripping her to him in an almost-painful embrace that took Bulma’s breath away. Suddenly, he felt her hand squeezing his member. He shuddered and bit back a groan as the blue-haired vixen moaned playfully, “Let me taste you...”

His teeth nipped her bottom lip before flipping her on her side and positioning himself behind her. “You want me to make you a mess. We’re doing it my way,” Vegeta growled low, and placed himself at her entrance. Fuck, she was dripping. He pushed slowly inside of her. 

He hissed. She gave a low moan. 

Heavily breathing, he moved with as much control and gentleness as he could muster until he was entirely sheathed inside of her body. 

_ So warm...and tight...and wet... _

_ Fuck, I’m not going to last long _

“Holy shit,” Bulma moaned, her eyes wide. Her hands had reached up to grip the edge of the mattress, those blue locks resting against his shoulder. “I knew you were hung like a horse, but  fuck... ”

Vegeta chuckled. Then, with a crooked smirk, he started pounding his cock inside of her. Moans quickly gave away to screams as Vegeta pulled her leg up high and gripped her breasts tightly. He almost lost it when he felt the woman clench even tighter around him, growling softly into her ear. But instead, the Saiyan stopped moving and, before a protest was ever uttered, he rubbed her clit in quick circles. Bulma screamed, her legs quivering as her orgasm rolled through her. Only then did he continue pistoning his member in and out of her core, fast and hard. 

They continued this dance for what felt like years. Every time Bulma would get close, and her walls would clench down around him, Vegeta would stop and rub her clit hard until she fell apart around him. He loved the way she squeezed down tightly around him, the way her nails and teeth dug into his skin like she was desperate never to let him go. Sometimes he’d make her scream an extra octave higher by letting his tongue drive her into her next orgasm. 

She wanted him to make her a mess. And, so he did. No breaks between earth-shattering orgasms. Just more, back-to-back. And he could tell she loved every second of it. Even, like right now, as tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed from his fingers pumping her soaking wet pussy hard, his teeth and lips leaving happy, little love bites along her neck and collarbone. His cock was dripping with precum, begging for release, but he wanted her to finish first. Again. 

“Fuck, let me breathe, please,” she begged as her body moved to sit up. 

But when he pushed her back down on the bed, his hand around her throat - not enough to stop her breathing but to just plant her in place, and her eyes rolled back as his tongue wrenched another orgasm from between her legs, Bulma gave in. 

She gave in when Vegeta fucked her so hard their bodies started to fall off the bed. Instead of stopping to readjust, he held her shoulders and rammed her gspot hard with his cock at the new angle. 

She gave in when his arms scooped her up and he thrust his hips up into hers, gravity making her slide in cock in deeper than ever before with every bounce, and drove her made from standing in the center of the room. 

She gave in when he pinned her form against the wall, hiked up her ankles to his shoulders, and drilled her with reckless abandon. 

“Fuck, you’re going to split me in half,” she whimpered. 

And gave in completely. 

Vegeta could feel himself losing it, though. No matter how hard he tried holding off his impending orgasm, his body couldn’t stop shivering. So when Bulma pushed him down on the bed, planted her feet at his sides, and bounced up and down on his cock, he started letting go. The control began to slip as his moans grew, his hips frantically ramming up into hers, her screams like a siren’s call. 

“Mmm, cum for me,” she moaned. Her fingertips dug into his abdominals as her walls quivered. 

He growled and flipped them quickly, landing Bulma on her back. His muscles ached and his cock screamed as his head rammed into her over and over. The rhythm started faltering as he felt her teeth clamp down on his neck and her fingers brush his tail. “Fuck, Bulma...” The collar tightened. And this time when she came hard, screaming and crying out in pleasure, Vegeta was pulled over the edge with her. 

Stars everywhere. Flashes of blue sparked across his eyes. He clung to her body as his hips kept moving, though steadily slowing down. The woman moaned, low and satisfied, as she felt his seed full her and drip down her thighs. He caught his breath, feeling exhausted physically but very much awake in his mind.

They laid in silence for awhile, holding each other, their breaths and heartbeats synchronizing. After some time, Vegeta gathered Bulma up in his arms. He slipped out; they both moaned at the loss. On shakey legs, he carried her up the stairs, through her closet, and into the large bathroom adjoining her room. He held her tightly as the massive tub under a set of bay windows filled. Soon they were enveloped in warmth, their muscles relaxing. A soft song - a lullaby? - flickered through Vegeta’s mind as he gently washed her creamy skin, unknowingly humming the tune softly into Bulma’s ear. 

They both smiled to themselves, basking in a much-satisfied afterglow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *fans self* WHEW. Damn, Veggie. Way to wear a girl out 😂 see you next time for another chapter! More kinks heading your way... 😏


	10. Sexual Hallucination (Exhibitionism + Pegging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess what I did instead of homework? Write a new chapter! 😂 this was way more fun, anyway!
> 
> A couple things:
> 
> 1) We’ve got a name change! I figure this one will make it easier to find my music-inspired fics by ☺️ 
> 
> 2) WARNING! Kink incoming (pegging, to be specific) so if you’re not into it, skip the last section of this chapter!
> 
> This chapter will change POV from Vegeta to Bulma so that the last bit could be properly written. I was not about to write something from a perspective I had no clue about! So, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 3) I had a few fabulous readers ask about if I had a Twitter and a Patreon and I do! Follow me at @MelodiesVegebul for info about both.
> 
> 4) DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: In This Moment (feat. Brent Smith)

“How’d you get all of these scars?” Bulma asked, tracing her fingers over the Saiyan’s chest. 

When she’d woken up, she half expected to be all alone again. Yet when she felt a muscled arm encircled around her waist tighten gently, a furred tailed coil further around her thigh, and a warm face nuzzles into the back of her neck Bulma found herself pleasantly surprised. And smiling. Even after he’d awoken, those normally steeled eyes sleepy and content, he didn’t let go. 

At first, he said he should leave. And she waited, holding her breath, for his body heat to part from hers. 

That was three hours ago. 

“It’s a long story.”

“Well,” she wondered quietly. “If you’re up for telling it, I’m happy to listen. Only if you want to, though.”

The stern-faced Saiyan, who’d been sporting as close of a genuine smile she’d ever seen throughout the time she’s known him, gave a sigh. His arm tightened around her. She could feel his lips against her shoulder move as he spoke. “The Saiyans, my race, originally came from the Planet Vegetasei. We were a proud, warrior species that ruled across the galaxy. However, after some run-ins with the Cold Empire and the Planet Trade Organization - don’t ask, we’ll be here all day if I have to explain that - the population dwindled. We didn’t have the technology to keep up with the rest of the galaxy and our threat. So, in an act of pathetic desperation the ruler of Vegetasei, King Vegeta, sent what cubs were on the planet here. He also sent an escort, of which was his advisor, with a diplomatic message for whoever ruled this planet to take on the children for political asylum.” He paused, catching his breath. His fingers toyed with the fabric of the sheets beneath them. 

Bulma bit her lip before asking, “How old were you?”

“In Earth years? About six.”

“And I imagine he was-“

“My father? Correct.”

She waited a moment, digesting what he had said. Bulma knew of the Saiyan refugees that can come to her planet since she was a little girl. Her father had been one of the few to advocate for their stay, especially since they were children with nowhere else to go. The older Briefs had described the day they landed like a second coming: white pods filled with babies wearing tails fell from the sky. Hundreds of ships crashed into the Earth’s crust, buildings, and anything that stood in their way. She heard of the single ‘ambassador’ who had arrived; a bald man with a video recording of his king who’d begged for the children to remain safely on the planet. It had been an ongoing debate for four years, leaving the little abandoned little ones in various orphanages and foster care systems, until they were granted asylum. 

She didn’t realize the man laying beside her - a prince, from the information bomb he just dropped on her - was among them. 

“Do you know what happened to them,” she asked quietly. “Have you heard from him?”

Vegeta was quiet a moment before replying, “Nappa reported that Vegetasei was destroyed shortly after our departure. The two-hundred pods that had landed here on Earth were the only ones that had survived the blast.”

“How many had been sent?”

“...over three thousand.”

Tears fell on the pillow, silently flowing from Bulma’s eyes. She tried to face him, to kiss the Saiyan who was holding on to her like a silent lifeline but received a growl in response. 

“Don’t.” He gruffed. His lips began kissing and nipping at her neck, sending shivers through her body. The tears stopped flowing and were replaced by quiet moans as his mouth and fingers began to explore her body. His question was easy enough to understand, his wants easy to hear through the motions of his body. 

At that, Bulma finally twisted her face enough and found his lips against hers. She kissed him hungrily before positioning herself on the head of his cock. 

They moaned as their hips moved in synchronicity. Hands holding a little tighter. Kisses and moans and whines a little more desperate as they drowned out the harsh memories with pleasure. 

The locker room door banged as Vegeta heard a heavy fist thud and try the locked handle again. He growled before shouting, “You can wait for five minutes!”

“Aww, come on, Vegeta! I really have to go!” Kakarott’s unwelcome whine filtered through the underside of the steel door. 

“Then go somewhere else, you idiot!”

“Now, subby,” Bulma chastised, her tongue pausing its menstruations on his exposed cock. The collar around his throat tightened slightly. “That’s no way to talk to my friend.”

He let out a hiss, his fingers tangled in that nest of blue curls as the woman sucked and licked the sides of his member. The woman had completely blindsided him, pinning him against the lockers and ripping his jumpsuit half off. Not that he complained, in the slightest. Vegeta’s eyes combed the over the deliciously sinful way her s dress had been pulled down to expose her full breasts. “Your friend is interrupting.”

She chuckled. The scent of her arousal nearly drove him mad as she brushed her lips along his skin. “Oh, really? Should I stop?” Those ruby red lips sucked his head slow and hard before letting go with a pop. 

He bit back a whimper, though he couldn’t help the almost desperate way his fingers held her hair tighter and his hips arched to follow Bulma’s evasive mouth. A flame-haired head shook enthusiastically. She giggled before swallowing him whole, his head hitting the back of her throat. 

_Oh fuck..._

His eyes rolled back.

Another pounding fist on the door. “Come on, Vegeta,” a deeper-voiced Nappa shouted. “You can’t hog an entire locker room.”

Bulma’s hands reached up to squeeze his ass, hard. Vegeta jumped, his face flushing further and his eyes shooting open. “What are you-gah!” He shouted as the woman yanked his hips closer to her, her lips wrapped around his base. Those curls began bobbing as she took him in and out of her mouth quickly, sucking hard. A shiver running through his body, Vegeta moaned. 

A small part of him felt immobile, unexplainably pinned against the lockers as the tiny woman licked and sucked his cock. He loved it. 

_Oh, fuck...so clooose..._

“If you don’t fuck off, I-I’ll blast a hole through the damn door!” he yelled. 

Bulma moaned and moved faster. Her tongue lapped at his head every time she moved. 

“Fuck, goddess, I’m so close,” he whispered hastily. 

“Mmm,” she moaned. Her hands squeezed tighter. “Just shoot that yummy cum down my throat.” Bulma’s tongue dragged along the tip of his cock, teasing the hole.

Vegeta groaned low, doing his damndest to be quiet, but it was too much. His resolve was slipping with every lick and teasing kiss she made. 

The door pounded again. 

_Ffffuck, it felt too good..._

He brought his hands up to grasp the side of the locker, his fingers denting the metal. His arms trembled as he ached to control his strength as his body felt it was flung into the abyss. 

“Shit, don’t stop,” he begged under his breath. 

The collar tightened. 

Vegeta saw stars. 

The door banged again. 

_Oh, shit I’m-_

“So, you’re Bulma?” Raditz crosses his arms, looking the smaller woman up and down. She was about the Prince’s height but sported bright blue hair and eyes. Odd coloring, for an Earthling. He couldn’t deny she had a body, though. The red dress she wore clung to every curve flawlessly, her legs stretching for days in her matching pumps. Not really barbecue attire. A yellow scarf wrapped around her throat, hiding a lingering collection of bites and hickies his roommate had left there. Not that Raditz knew that, of course. 

“Damn right,” she answered, a mischievous twinkle sparkling in her eyes. 

Everyone had collected at Chi Chi’s house for the day. The party enough was a surprise, since the stern-faced woman rarely went anywhere or invited anyone over. But when Goku lifted her into the air with a boisterous laugh, her left arm extended to reveal a sparkling ring attached, everything raised to a whole other level. 

Bulma was incredibly happy for her friend. Vegeta, who surprisingly agreed to come as her date, just muttered he was glad ‘the idiot was finally moving out’ before going back to pigging out on the ribs. 

Raditz shook his hair out, leveling her with a questioning gaze. “I don’t get it.”

“What?”

“Why you?”

Shock filtered through Bulma’s face as she digested Raditz’s words. Then she smiled before snipping back, “I wouldn’t expect a lowly worm like you to understand how a real Saiyan wins the richest, most beautiful woman on the planet.” Then, with a hair flip, she sauntered away from his surprised face. 

Bulma made her way back to her seat at the picnic table, right next Vegeta, and sat down prettily. Everyone chatted to themselves, hardly noticing what had just transpired. At least, that’s what she thought until the stern-faced Saiyan next to her leaned in close and whispered heatedly, “I can’t tell you how much I want to pin you to this table and claim you right now. You have never been more Saiyan, woman.”

She peeked a look at him out of the corner of her eye. Vegeta gave her a smolder, like just his gaze was melting the clothes off of her body. A grin spread across her face. “How about we see who can eat that platter of wings faster and then you can show me exactly how you would claim me?” she flirted. 

His eyes widened. A crooked smirk appeared. “You dare challenge me, woman?”

Bulma leaned in until they were a breath apart with a smirk to equal his. “You’re damn right, I do.”

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned as Vegeta pinned her face against the cool, glass window. Thank Kami, she locked the conference room door after the board members left. From twenty floors up, the people and cars looked tiny. It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. All of that mattered very little to Bulma, though, as the Saiyan behind her pressed his hips against her ass. 

_Mmm, he was hard...solid as a rock..._

“You still want me to claim you, woman?” he growled huskily into her ear, sparking a pool of arousal to spread through her panties. 

She nodded, a dirty look in her eyes as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Her neck was completely exposed to him. “Like the beast you are.”

The heat in his eyes intensified as his fingers toyed with the strap of her dress. She wore just a spaghetti-strapped black body-con for some Capsule Corp meetings today, with a pinstripe jacket to make it more professional. But that had been discarded long before they’d made it to the window. 

He pinned her arms behind her back while another hand hiked up the dress and shedded the black lace thong she’d been wearing. 

Bulma moaned, her cheeks flushing. “At this rate, I might start calling you ‘daddy’ when you’re like this.”

An evil smirk answered her. “The only thing you’re going to say is my name or ‘prince’. Understood?”

“Mmm, yes, my prince.”

She felt him shudder against her. “Now,” he continued gruffly. “Since you like exposing your body, which we both knows really belongs to me, to the world...” Bulma gasped at the sudden cold against her chest. Vegeta had quickly pulled down the top of her dress, causing her breasts to bounce out and press against the glass. 

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered, eyes widening as her brain registered what was happening. Then, suddenly, he’d slipped his cock inside of her dripping sheath. Bulma moaned, “oh, fuck.”

He drove his cock inside of her, roughly and without a care. 

Fingertip-shaped bruises were left on her hips. 

Wet bites and kisses were slathered all over their lips, cheeks, and necks. 

Vegeta grunted in her ear, “Who’s body is this?”

Bulma moans, the friction from his cock inside of her and the glass rubbing against her nipples bringing her close to the edge. “Yours.”

He moaned low, nuzzling his nose into her neck. His tail pulled her thighs apart further, leaving room for his fingers to make quick circles around her clit. “I can’t hear you, woman...”

She shuddered and screamed. “Fuck, Vegeta, yours! It’s all yours!”

“Are you going to cum on my cock, woman?”

“Yes! Kami damn it, just ram that thick, juicy cock in me and make me cum!”

He shivered and groaned. “Oh, Bulma...”

“Fuck...please-”

“We’re going to ease you into it, okay?”

Vegeta gave a grunt in response, choosing to stare at the wall instead of meeting Bulma’s eyes. It wasn’t like he wasn’t excited. Ever since she’d toyed with that ruby plug on his forced shopping trip, he would quietly ponder what it’d be like to use it. 

True, he didn’t think it would be used on him.

She had laid everything he picked out on the bed, a towel underneath it. A few bottles of lube, said ruby-pieced plug, and a pretty sizable dildo. It didn’t look like any specific male genitalia, just a rod about three-quarters of a foot long. About his size, the woman had said. Baby wipes near by. 

He swallowed, his tail twitching nervously. 

_We’ll see how this goes..._

He looked incredibly nervous, despite being the one to suggest interest in this in the first place. Bulma nibbled on her lip anxiously before sliding her naked body against his. “Hey,” she whispered, kissing the back of his neck. 

Those onyx eyes locked with hers. 

“We don’t have to if you’ve changed your mind.”

He scowled. “I’m no coward.”

“I know. But you don’t have to feel forced.”

“I’m not. Just...apprehensive.”

“Okay.” Her fingers trailed along his collarbone. “Safe word?”

“Still worms.”

“Okay. Keep talking to me, alright? We’re going to take this slow. For both of our sakes,” she smiled at him, cupping his cheek. 

Vegeta gave her a long before leaning in for a kiss. It was gentle, slow. Gradually building up in heat as the lovers teased and played with each other. 

“Mmm, lay back and put your feet on the mattress,” she said quietly, gently pushing him to lay back. He complied, wrapping his arms around Bulma to pull her with him. The kiss didn’t stop, her tongue playfully rubbing against his. She felt him moan and squeeze her a little tighter, so Bulma flicked her tongue again a little further into the back of his mouth. He shuddered, going a little slack. “That’s new,” she teased before bubbling down the side of his neck.

He groaned. “Fuck, what you do to me, woman.”

She smiled at that before biting down a little harder. The Saiyan quivered, his breath hitching with every indent her teeth made in his skin. “Do you like this?”

Vegeta moaned, shuddering. “You have no idea.”

“Really?” she pried. 

“It’s, ngh, a Saiyan thing.”

Now her interest was peaked. “Really? How so?”

He rolled his eyes impatiently. “Is now really the time for Mating the Saiyan Way 101?”

Bulma couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Your sarcasm is adorable. But, fine.” She bit down on his neck, a little harder than before. 

He clutched her head, letting out a surprised moan in response. 

Her teeth and lips made their way down his body like this, nibbling and licking until he was shivering all over. When she got to his cock, heavily dripping with precum, Bulma gave him a long lick from head to base. His fingers twisted the sheets, his heavily hooded eyes watching her every move lazily. 

She steeled her resolve, butterflies spurring in her stomach. 

_Here we go..._

As her tongue licked his head, Bulma grabbed one of the bottles of lube. The cool stickiness spread over her fingers as he moaned. 

When she touched him, Vegeta tensed a little. Sensing his nervousness, Bulma flicked her tongue over his head. 

A shudder. 

His tail came up to wrap around her forearm. He relaxed a little. 

When her finger finally found where to push and moved slowly inside of him, he hissed. 

His tail tightened. 

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm.”

She continued licking his cock, sucking him further into her mouth. 

His muscles relaxed, letting her finger slide in more. 

For a moment, she worked him open. Moving slow. Adding more lube every other time she pulled out. When another finger was added, Vegeta shuddered but stayed relaxed. He watched as Bulma moved her mouth and hand in sync, gently and lazily touching his body. 

“Are you alright?”

“I can handle the next one.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go on, woman.”

After cleaning off her fingers with the wipes, Bulma did the same treatment with the plug. It was only a few inches, silver, a red jewel on the end. The metal would slide in smooth, but she still lathered it up completely first. 

Before pushing it in, Bulma resumed licking his cock. Surprisingly, it stayed mostly hard the entire time. When she felt his body relax enough, she slowly started easing the plug in. 

He hissed.

She eased it in and out, slowly letting his body take more and more...until it slid all the way inside. 

Vegeta’s eyes sprung open and he gasped. 

Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Are you okay?”

He gulped. The only affirmative noise he could make was a small whimper. 

“Do I need to take it out?”

He shook his head furiously. A tongue wet his lips as he breathed heavily. “Something...is...pushing against it.”

Her brow furrowed. “What?”

“It’s good...just...surprised me.”

OH. Bulma smiled, “Saiyans have prostates, right?”

“Huh?”

“Earth males have a gland back there that can be pleasurable when pressed. I’m pretty sure Saiyans do, too. That’s what’s being pushed.”

Vegeta continued breathing heavy, his eyes in thin slits. His tail tightened in pulses around Bulma’s forearm. 

“How does it feel?” she tried. 

“Like...I’m so very close.”

“Hmm...” Bulma pondered, looking down at Vegeta’s member. He was completely hard, no question about that. 

She gave his head a tentative lick. 

He cried out, arching his back. “Fuck, goddess!”

Her lips wrapped around his cock and took him further into her moan. She received a throaty groan in return, his legs shaking. For a while, Bulma kept him whimpering on the edge. 

She would suck and lick; he would whimper and beg for release. 

“Fuck, more! Please, I need more.”

“Do you want the dildo now?”

“Shit, woman, just do it!”

She giggled before easing the plug back out. If anything, teasing him with the plug made it that much easier to put the device in. 

The steps were repeated: Endless amounts of lube, stretching, slowly easing it in, then pushing inside of him. Only this time, Bulma angles it so it would hit right where Vegeta wanted it. 

She knew when it was there; he gasped and let out a loud groan. His fingers dug deep holes through the sheets and into the mattress. His breath was short, a thin layer of sweat covering his muscled chest. 

When Bulma swallowed him back in her mouth and matched the pace of her hand pushing the dildo in and out, Vegeta only grew louder. 

“Oh, shit...oh, fuck...”

She moaned around his cock, moving a touch faster. The sounds he was making, the feeling of witnessing him like this, made her extraordinarily wet. 

His muscles were tensing. The vein on his cock throbbed under her tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

Vegeta shouted, cum spurting down the back of Bulma’s throat in hot streaks. She kept moving, swallowing, sucking every drop he spilled down as he groaned and shuddered underneath her. 

When he finally stilled, she slowly removed the dildo. 

It popped out.

He groaned. 

After wiping off the toys and moving them off of the bed, Bulma gathered the weak Saiyan in her arms. His breathing was heavy. The silver band around his throat stood out against the sweaty, dark contrast of his skin. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Are you alright?” she whispered softly. 

He moaned. “What...the fuck...”

She giggled. “In a good or bad way?”

“Good. So good.”

A smile spread wider on her face. “Good.”

They laid in silence for a moment. He would gently lick and nibble on her neck as Bulma scratched the base of his neck. “Need...to help you...finish...”

She shushed him before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Later. First, you sleep for me.”

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, exhausted. Those onyx eyes closed before drifting to sleep. “Yes, goddess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know in the comments below!! 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading! It really does make my heart happy knowing you enjoy this as much as I do ❤️


	11. Pain (Flogging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kink incoming! If you're not into it, skip the last section! 
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me! 
> 
> Artist: Three Days Grace

“

“What’s this?” Bulma asked, carefully opening the purple gift bag. Vegeta said nothing, just stood with his arms crossed, and gazed out of her balcony window. 

Sorry,  _ their _ balcony window. 

The odd relationship dynamic that they had fallen into over the past few months became something neither of them had expected. Slowly, he started spending more time at her home. His clothes never left the closet. With Raditz’s still apparent disapproval of their relationship - for reasons unbeknownst to Bulma - the Saiyan never saw his roommate anymore. 

So, when she’d brought up the fact that he never had to leave if he didn’t want to, Vegeta just grunted. And, kind of, stayed. 

The unofficial permanence of his body next to hers in bed made the woman smile whenever she stepped through the door. But she had no clue what surprises the usually stoic Saiyan had left her. 

“Just open it and find out,” he grunted. She swore she could see a faint blush rose on his cheeks. 

A wave of nervousness and an odd sensation of amusement washed over Bulma when the bag was overturned and out fell three toys. The whip was braided with a thick but flexible cord, the tail ending in vertical slits. A paddle, with dime-sized holes spread throughout the dark wood, shone in the lamplight beside it. The prettiest of them all, when a match glass handle that swirled with red and blue throughout the inside, was a nine-tailed flogger. 

Her fingers rain through the tails gently. Though her instincts wanted to sweet talk to him about this, to express how adorable he request was. But she knew the Saiyan Prince in front of her wouldn’t take it well. So, instead, she stated the obvious. “You made these.” 

He grunted approval without facing her. 

“I’m going to need to test these before I feel remotely comfortable using them on you.”

“I understand that.”

Bulma smiled, carefully gathering the toys in her hands before standing. But as she started to walk towards the ‘playroom’ to put them away, she stopped. Vegeta hadn’t relaxed at all, still stiff with nervous energy by the window. Placing the gift gently on the bed, she walked up behind the Saiyan. Before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his should blades, she asked, “Is there more you want to say?”

He paused, those eyes searching outside the window at seemingly nothing. “I’m trying to figure out how to word it.”

She rested her cheek against the muscles there, kissing the bones and ligaments gently as she waited. Giving him time. 

When he finally spoke, it was soft. Controlled. “Can...this be permanent?”

Her brow furrowed. “Our relationship?”

“The collar.” His fingers toyed at the thin metal as he thought through his next words. Now that Bulma thought about it, she rarely saw him take it off anymore. “In my culture, we have an urge to find mates. Someone to watch our back, produce strong offspring, and spend the rest of our lives with only to separate should battle or old age takes us. Earth weddings don’t hold nearly as much meaning for me, and I feel do not hold the same committal equivalent as mating. But this...” His thumb brushed along the collar again. “It seems to symbolize trust. Belonging. And the idea that you own every part of me and, I, you. I’d like that.”

She could feel the tears coming but nuzzled her face into his shoulder to stop the flow. “So, in a sense, you’re asking me to marry you? The Saiyan way?”

She heard him gulp, feeling the muscles tense through his body. “And claim me as yours through this or another collar. If you’ll have me.” He took a breath, seeming to stumble. “That’s the only reason I made those. I’ve always thought I would enjoy using...pain-related tools. You’re the only being in the universe I’d trust to handle them.”

This was almost too much. 

They stood silently for a moment, each filled with emotion in their own ways. Bulma bit her lip, the sudden nervousness of her actions, and the question behind them flowing through her rapidly. With a trembling hand, she reached out to cup his jaw. “Hey,” she whispered. “Look at me.”

He quarter-turned, those blackened eyes locking with hers. Cheeks were flushed. Brow furrowed in worry. He swallowed again. 

She searched his face before carefully uttering. “Do you love me?”

He licked his lips carefully, eyes never leaving hers. “...yes.”

That did it. Tears began to roll down Bulma’s cheeks as she touched her forehead to his. With a smile that could be mistaken for the stars surrounding Vegetasei, she said, “I love you back.”

A shaky breath moved through his chest. His arms wrapped around her frame tightly. Those eyes didn’t look away for a moment, though, unblinkingly staring into her. “Will you have me...please?”

She didn’t think her smile could get any bigger. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand cupping and gently stroking his cheekbone with the pad of her thumb, the words he most wanted to hear were uttered:

“Of course, I will. I’d love to be your mate.”

She pulled the flogger from the box slowly, carefully feeling the tips of satin between her thumb and index finger. 

Smooth. Square-tipped. Not too different from her ribbon wand. 

Her eyes flickered to the dark-haired Saiyan before her, pinned against the wall like a delicious dessert tray. She was ready to savor him almost as much as he wanted her to. 

_ But first... _

_Snap_. 

Her wrist flickered in figure eights, testing the weight. 

_Snap_. 

The braided handle was easy enough to grasp, molding to her hand as the tips hit the bedpost. 

_Snap_. 

A grin unconsciously spread across her face as Bulma rested the strength. Hard. Slow. Quick. Light. 

_Snap_. 

_ Next test... _

_Snap_.

The sting of the fabric hit her inner thigh. Not too bad, considering the spot. 

_Snap_. 

Inside of the elbow stung a touch more, she noted inquisitively. 

_Snap_. 

The upper back was beautiful, sweet, and meaty. 

_Snap_. 

Her ass was tainted red, the flogger kissing her skin ever so lightly no matter how hard her wrist lashed out. 

_Interesting_...

Her eyes met his. That bronze chest was heaving, those onyx eyes following every one of her movements. 

She couldn’t contain the sadistic giggle that escaped her throat. 

_ This is going to be fun... _

Vegeta gasped and moaned, a shiver running through him as the ribbons snapped his skin. The woman’s touch was light and stinging as she flicked the flogger against his body. It was as if everything was vibrating. 

“Tell me how good it feels, subby,” she commanded in that sultry voice of hers. 

A soft moan echoed through the room between loud cracks of the ribbons against his flesh. “It feels...so good, ngh, goddess...”

“Good. Now moan louder.”

_ Snap _ .

His thighs...

His buttocks...

His pecs...

His biceps...

Such delicious stinging, leaving tiny trails of red that mingled with his many scars. The contrast of the pain and the occasional kiss and lick from Bulma’s lips drove him mad, his cock dripping with precum. 

Only his woman would hit him, sting him, and then try to kiss it better. 

_ His woman.  _

_ His soon-to-be mate. _

His moans turned to soft screams as he called out for his goddess. For more. Thanking her for the pleasure, she was giving and praising her beauty, her touch. 

When she snapped the flogger against his inner thigh and kissed the base of his tail, Vegeta went flying over the edge. 

He moaned and twisted as his orgasm ripped through him. All the while, his mind was thinking about how he couldn’t wait to do it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A very special thank you to those who’ve been reading every chapter, every mini-smut I've flooded on here this week, who’ve followed me on Twitter, who’ve drawn friggin FAN ART about my work, and who’ve actually thought I was writing well enough to back me on Patreon 😍😭 it's been a wild week of writing stuff and I can't wait to see it grow even more!
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks, info about how to support me, and to suggest your own mini-smut that I’ll post here! 
> 
> Patreon folks: expect to see polls popping up this week to help decide the next fic I do 😘
> 
> xoxo


	12. Slowly (Whipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kink warning, but it’s not going to turn out like you think.
> 
> PATREON FOLKS: We’re having five days of polls to decide the next fic I’ll be working on! Be sure to hop on to pick your favorite idea out of each day’s category. Thank you so much for being awesome and helping me with this! For info about how to join the Patreon to get early chapters and to vote, check out my twitter.
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me!
> 
> Song: Killing Me Slowly  
> Artist: Bad Wolves

_Crack_.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Nappa asked tentatively through the static of Vegeta’s phone speaker. The stupid flip phone was archaic, but held up easily over the years. But after being chucked across the room, run over, and drowned accidentally on multiple occasions it seemed to finally be dying. 

Vegeta sighed, the hand not holding the phone up to his ear gripping the balcony banister. Bulma - his Bulma - twirled and flipped in the grass below. Only, instead of the ribbon wand in her hand, those devilish fingers grasped the whip he made her. 

_Crack_. 

Those harsh worry lines etched into his forehead softened. “My decision is final,” he uttered. 

He heard the rustling of paper from the other side of his ear piece. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t see this coming. You care more about the blowing competitions than actually working for Roshi. I guess as long as it works out for you, you have my blessing.”

“Hmph.”

They sat in silence a moment. The sun began to paint the clouds above in a whispy sherbet, a mingling of oranges and pinks delectable to the eyes. 

Nappa continued. “How’s it going with the woman?”

A brief smile flickered across Vegeta’s features. “Well.”

Gentle, throaty laughter came from Nappa’s throat. “I’m glad. When will it be official?”

“...Two days.” Those thick fingers tightened around the railing slightly. 

_Just two more days..._

“Should I call her ‘princess’ from now on?”

Vegeta scoffed, never taking his eyes from the woman moving gracefully below. ‘Princess’ as a word made a strange knot curl in his chest. And, although it would be correct, he had a feeling the woman would let it go to her head. “We shall see.”

_Crack_

The whip thundered through the air has Bulma spun and flexed her body. Vegeta found himself hardening in anticipation as he leaned against the railing to watch her intently. His tail swished casually and contented. 

Vegeta slapped her, not hard enough to break skin or bone but the sting didn’t know the difference. 

She gasped, taking in some oxygen before that thick hand was suddenly wrapped around her throat. 

Bulma’s eyes rolled back. 

Her arms went weak, though her fingers clung to his wrist, begging him to stay. 

His hips relentlessly drove that rock-hard shaft deep inside of her, over and over. Every thrust, every sting, making Bulma soak the sheets even further. 

A finger brushed her lips. 

She moaned, sucking it in her mouth. Her tongue flicked over his thumbprint. 

He grunted, breathing heavy. 

Little beads of sweat and water dripped down his chest, his hair hanging down flat aganist the sides of his face from his recent shower. 

She saw stars as her brain went cloudy. 

“Take it, just like that, woman.” He groaned, pumping his hips faster. 

Bulma loved it when he lost control. When that chiseled body began to tremble from the crescendo building at the pit of his stomach. 

And she did. She took everything he demanded of her. 

Just. Like. That. 

Vegeta hung from the ceiling, his mind in a fog. 

_Crack_

The whip’s braided cord struck hard against his back. 

“Tell me how much you love it, subby.”

A moan breezed through his open lips, his jaw slack. Those onyx eyes had rolled back towards the ceiling as he felt the sting of that braid over and over. 

He could hear the woman, that seductive goddess who was clad in just a jumpsuit with those full breasts practically spilling out, say something. Just what, he couldn’t comprehend. 

All he could think of was ‘more’. 

_Crack_

“Fuck, yes mooore...”

_Crack_

A shiver and groan. 

_Crack_

His cock was so hard, so hot, it ached in the sweetest of places.

_Crack_

“Yes, goddess, mooooore...”

Vegeta was floating, falling. His body was in complete, numb ecstasy. He didn’t know how long he floated, but he felt the twinges of a smile on his face appear. 

He welcomed the next sting of the whip.

...

_Where was it?_

...

_Goddess?_

...

He was falling. Floating. Numb.

“Strawberries!”

He paced the room, anger rolling off of him in waves. Arms crossed against his chest. A threatening, consistent growl emitting from the back of his throat. 

Bulma sat on the bed, rolling up the whip slowly. The glass was still cool in her hand, despite having been used. Blood dripped down the tight braid...and from the cuts in Vegeta’s back. 

A tear trail still stained her cheeks. 

A small puddle of saline collected on the floor beneath her. 

It felt as if miles were between them and not five feet. 

“You’re bleeding,” she whispered. 

A growl was her response. 

A defense wave of anger rose from her. “You didn’t respond! I had to stop!”

“I was fine, you idiotic woman!”

“Then say something!”

“I did!”

“No, you didn’t! You were completely quiet! And you scared the ever loving crap out of me, Vegeta!”

A deep breath of oxygen made his shoulders rise and fall slowly. “I know,” he muttered. “I don’t know what came over me.”

More tears began to fall. “I hurt you...” A broken sob spilled from her ruby lips. 

“I wanted you to.”

“But...I didn’t mean to make you bleed!”

“I’m fine, woman. You’re exaggerating.”

She shook her head furiously. “No. I need more practice.”

“No. I want to finish.”

“I...” Pearl white teeth came out to bite her bottom lip. “I can’t do that.”

Frustration flashed through his eyes as he spit a leer at Bulma’s tiny frame. And with that, Vegeta stormed out of their room. 

Her body shook, hard, as tears began to fall harder and faster. 

He came back that night, but said nothing. Just climbed in bed, pulled the covers over himself, and fell asleep. 

Bulma laid awake, waiting for him to move. 

The moonlight streamed through the curtains, moving slowly across the carpet and cream-colored walls as the hours passed. 

Every once in awhile, she’d flip her pillow over to a drier side. 

Still, Vegeta’s body didn’t move. His shoulders gently moved as his breaths evened. 

Tears dried plastered to Bulma’s face as sleep finally came. 

_Please still love me..._

When his eyes opened, the sun had began to peek into the room. Birds chirped merrily outside. 

A black collar, similar to his own but thicker and wider, sat on his end table. His brow furrowed; that wasn’t there when he left. 

Vegeta peeked over his shoulder. 

The woman laid there, curled on her side. She looked so small. So fragile. 

And yet, she cared more about hurting him than anything else. 

A tired hair reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed, thinking the events of the past day through. 

Silence. 

His tail reached out to curl around her thigh. 

The woman shuddered, a small whimper escaping her lips. Those shoulders relaxed slightly. 

_Sniff_. She still smelt like summer wine, strawberries and cream.

Vegeta’s arms reached for her. He wrapped Bulma up in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck. Tiny kisses were placed there, each one relaxing her slowly. 

Her body shuddered. A quiet sniffle was heard. 

He held her tighter. 

“Do you still trust me?” she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

He breathed deeply. Her skin felt so smooth in his hands, washing away the doubt and hurt he felt. “Always.”

They lay there, quiet and healing, until the sun long went down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A personal shoutout and thank you to Moon and Mrs. Yuuwaku ❤️ You guys rock!
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul and leave your thoughts below!


	13. Shallow (Pegging, Collaring, Mating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks incoming: pegging and mating, little bit of blood. It's literally the whole chapter so can't really skip it!
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. 
> 
> Artist: Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper

Vegeta sat on their bed, picking at the collar around his neck, nervousness emanating from every pore. 

It was the day. They agreed on Saturday. He did as the woman - his woman - asked and bathed beforehand. The unnecessarily silky boxer shorts that were laid out on the bed were all the Saiyan wore. 

Now, he just waited for her. 

The clouds of steam wafted underneath the bathroom door as she cleaned herself for him. He could her a faint humming, a familiar tune, from the blue-haired female on the other side. 

A set of perfectly straight teeth nibbled on Vegeta’s bottom lip. The dim light of the fake fire video she’d put on the television across from the bed was that lit the room, casting shaky shadows about the space. 

He reached out, listening intently. The water had turned off and movement could be heard inside of the bathroom. Not another soul was on the Capsule Corp grounds. Just him and the woman. 

_His Bulma._

_His mate..._

The door opened and a wave of her scent - that summer intoxication - ran over him. The vast majority of any anxiety Vegeta had felt faded as those blue eyes locked with his. Her hair fell in gentle ringlets, parted almost-exclusively to one side. A nightgown in the same scarlet silk as his boxer shorts draped across that creamy, ivory skin, her large bust barely covered by the fabric as two thin straps held tight to her shoulders. 

Her frame shivered as she took in Vegeta with a pair of heated eyes. 

“Hmm?”

Her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips. Those feet, tipped in gold, carried her closer to him. “You look delicious, subby.”

Vegeta did nothing to contain the trembling he felt through his limbs at her statement. His tail hung loosely, swinging in the light evening air. A soft growl vibrated from him. 

Her hands touched his shoulders, rubbing gently. A shock of electric fire ran across his skin. “You said it’s rough, right?”

He gave a curt nod, not peeling his eyes from her frame. 

She traced his scars gently, her lips following tender suit. “And you’re sure you want me to?”

A blush spread across his cheeks. “I think it’d be better to, first. It wasn’t...unbearable the first time. Unless you feel it doesn’t fit.”

He received a small smile in return, one of those slender palms coming up to cup his cheek. “I think it’s perfect.” There was a tenderness in her gaze that made him feel more fragile than he physically was. And, for once, he was okay with feeling that way. 

A glint of silver shone to his left. 

A new choker - thicker, more sturdy - was held up for his taking. 

He gulped. Instead, Vegeta nuzzled his face into the side of her neck in submission. 

His nose memorized her scent as he felt the old collar unlatch and the new one take its place. 

A slight tightening. 

_Click_. 

It was on. 

Onyx met cerulean. Her eyes shone with love and unshed tears. 

“Now, you’re mine,” she whispered. 

Vegeta groaned and locked Bulma in a consuming kiss. Heat coursed through them, the lip-lock only breaking for tiny gasps of air followed by soft moans and growls. 

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair. 

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades. 

They fell together on to the sheets as the full moon blazed the night sky entirely. 

Vegeta trembled, having trouble holding himself up on his hands and knees from the amount of shaking his limbs were doing. 

The woman was behind him, wearing that belt, using her hips to move the dildo in and out of him. The angle kept hitting him right there, right where it felt so very good the last time, sending intense waves of heat through him. She moved slow but hard, grasping on to his shoulders, her breath hot on the back of his neck.

“Good?” She asked in between grunts, unconsciously making the incredibly sexy noise with every thrust of her hips. 

He nodded enthusiastically, breathing heavy. “G-getting close, g-goddess...”

Her hand latched around his cock, feeling like the sweetest salve, and began pumping in rhythm with her movements. 

He gasped. 

She licked and nibbled his shoulder, sending shock waves through his nerve endings. 

His tail wound tight around her thigh, bristling from the intensity. 

“B-bite...n-now...” he whimpered, feeling himself soaring over the edge. 

And he did. When Bulma’s teeth clamped down on his shoulder, hard, Vegeta shouted. A serenade of pleasure and pain ran through his body. He could feel something wet and warm trickle down his arm and drip on to the mattress as he came down from his high. His body collapsed. 

Somewhere, he heard Bulma coo and whisper gently in his ear. The words weren’t registered, but Vegeta smiled anyway. 

Bulma moaned, those manicured nails digging into the mattress as Vegeta slide into her from behind. 

“Fuuuck, you feel so good...” she moaned. 

He shushed her, bringing up a hand to cup her face as his hips started driving his cock in and out of her body. “Don’t talk. Just feel.”

She moaned loudly and moved her hips in sync with his, opening her legs wider. 

The Saiyan pistoned himself inside of Bulma with a ferocity she hadn’t quite seen. His dick, which was definitely larger than the average human male’s, would already bring her over the edge after a few strokes, easily. 

But with the force he took her body...

The way those growls built and reverberated in the back of his throat as he claimed her...

How those canines sunk deep into the side of her neck, making her scream in shock, as her orgasm took over her...

When she felt his body quake over her, hearing him roar as his own orgasm started and his seed seared the inside of her uterus with fertile heat...

The way he gathered her in his arms afterwards, licking the fresh wound on his neck with gentle purrs, and nuzzled his head into her shoulder...

Bulma never felt more connected with someone ever before. 

He was here, with her. 

Forever. 

_Her mate..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell...this is the LAST chapter of this fix guys 😭 we’re definitely going to have a follow-up fic for this (probably just make this a BDSM series) after a break. I've got PLANS for these two and there's plenty of kinks to still explore. 
> 
> This was definitely emotional, though. My babies are doing beautifully in their character archs!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below ❤️ We’ll be starting a brand new fic after this week’s Crave update. If you want a say in which story I'm starting next, be sure to check out the Patreon to vote. 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
